Avengers Assemble
by 24nightrider
Summary: All the Avengers are separate and living perfectly normal lives, (or as normal as their lives get). All of the sudden they get zapped to a movie theater in a completely different dimension. In this dimension they are nothing but movie characters, but their movies show their futures. How will they react to each other, their futures, and the futures of each other. And when they
1. Confusion and Meetings

****This story is inspired by a few different videos that I wanted to share. I feel like they really summed up the relationships between Thor and Loki (the first link) and Tony and Peter (the second link). ****

****The third link is a Stan Lee tribute. It literally made me cry. I don't own any of the Avengers and I don't want to. They fully and completely belong to Stan Lee. I might not agree with them killing off the characters, but I LOVE Stan Lee and these are his. I will do my best to stick to character, and let their reactions be that of what I think they would be. Feel free to give me tips, I don't know everything about them. If you have suggestions just comment. These videos aren't my own either. I give credit only the people who made them, they did a fantastic job, and nearly made cry.****

watch?v=9hRVMmPAm3k

watch?v=DVc3M7E1zq0

watch?v=9MhfhPi6qm0&t=2s

****These videos showed me that I didn't want the relationships of these characters to end, like they did in Captain America: Civil War (the arguing between Tony and Steve), Avengers: Infinity War (The death of Loki, Heimdall, Gamora, and Vision) and Avengers: End Game (The death of Natasha, Tony Stark, Steve, and Nebula). I decided that if I could do anything to change the events that were going to take place I would. The best way to do that is to not just show them Avengers: Infinity War, or Avengers: End Game, but all their movies. That way they would be able to grow closer, be able to understand each other, and change their futures. ****

****ENJOY!****

****With Thor****

****(Right before the beginning of Thor)****

I paced in my room anxiously, I still couldn't believe that today was the day that I became king. How was I supposed to do this? Odin was such a grand king, how am I supposed to live up to that? There was a sudden knock on my chamber doors.

"Enter," I commanded, turning from the mirror which I was standing in front of to the butler who had brought me my armor, which had been freshly polished and shone for the ceremony.

"I have brought you your armor Thor" the butler said holding my armor out to me.

"Thank you, kind sir," I responded taking my armor from him. After changing into my newly polished armor I returned to the mirror. Looking at my reflection I couldn't help but see my father. Just then a bright light flashed, like Heimdall had called the Bifrost and before I knew it I was being transported somewhere.

****With Loki****

****(Right before the start of Thor)****

Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip, flip, flip, flip. Before I knew it I had completely lost the page that I was on and was flipping through the pages of the book. Once I had flicked through all the pages in the book and closed the cover I let it drop to the ground beside me. I turned away from the room and looked out the window to the great view of Asguard. Today was the day that Thor became king. I was happy for him, I really was. I just didn't think that he was ready to be king yet. He still rushed into battles way too quickly. Asguard shouldn't become a world at war with the others. Of course it would all be solved if I became king. I had the-

A bright flash interrupted my train of thought though and all the sudden I was being transported like Heimdall had summoned the Bifrost.

****With Steve****

****(The very end of Captain America: The First Avenger) ****

I reluctantly retreated into the building that I had rushed out of. Part of me, the warrior part, wanted to demand what was happening, where I was, and how was I still alive. But the other part of me, the part that hadn't been changed by the Super Soldier Serum, knew that would only end in more fighting. So I settled on following the soldier and leaving the strange world of towering buildings and fancy cars behind in favor of answers. I desperately searched my memories for anything that I wasn't aware of happening. But I couldn't think of any. The last thing that I remembered was talking with Peggy as I crashed and promising to meet her for our first date. I probably missed that, I thought looking suspiciously at the building that I was about to enter. Just then there was a whoosh and a bright flash and I felt myself falling.

****With Tony and Pepper****

****(Somewhere in between Iron Man 1 and Iron Man 2)****

"Alright, Dummy, still on fire safety, You, start recording." I took a deep breath, let's hope that this version of the flight stabilizer makes it faster. "This is the flight stabilizer test of Suit Mark 11," Here goes nothing. "Flight stabilizers at 10%," I told the camera turning on the flight stabilizers. I flew up into the air with surprising speed. "Whoa!" I yelled as I quickly turned the suit off before I crashed. Only to let out another yell as I fell.

"Tony!" I heard Pepper yell. I heard Dummy move toward me and jumped up.

"DO NOT SPRAY!" I yelled holding my hands out. Once Dummy had backed off I turned to Pepper and saw her confused and worried face.

"He's on fire safety," I explained.

"You need someone on fire safety!?" Pepper exclaimed worried.

"I want to not catch on fire while making my suit," I told her, taking off the boots and gloves. If I told her that there was a fire hazard she would freak out. And quite possibly kick me out of the house.

"How long have you been down here?" she asked in a more concerned voice changing the topic. Since around 5:45 AM. But when I didn't say anything she continued. "Have you even eaten?"

"I had coffee," I defended myself.

"You need to come upstairs and have something to eat!"

"I'm fine." I said moving over to my work table. Just then there was a bright flash of light and a whoosh and all of the sudden I was falling.

****With Bruce****

****(Right in the middle of The Incredible Hulk) ****

I stared out the window of the hospital bed that I was sitting on, strapped to a dozen different machines. I felt fine, better if anything. Why were they keeping confined to the bed then? I turned to the window, and tried to turn my mind off. I shouldn't put too much thought into this. Just then there was a bright flash outside the window and a huge whooshing sound and then I was falling.

****With Clint and Natasha****

****(No Black Widow movie yet so I am guessing before Iron Man 2)****

"Are you two up for another mission?" Nick Fury asked as we walked into the room. Inwardly I sighed, glancing over at Natasha. I could tell she felt the same way. I wanted a short break at least and know that she did too.

"It's important," Nick stressed. That's what he has said about every mission that was too close to another. Not all of them turned out to be that important.

"Do we have a choice?" Natasha asked.

"Not really," He admitted.

"It's too close. We both need a break," I broke in from my place standing beside Natasha. I really needed a rest and even if Fury couldn't tell I knew that Natasha did too. I fiddled with my bow, appearing not to actually care if we did or not.

"I know that you are tired from your last mission but this one is important. I need both of you out there," Fury said and I could tell that he was getting frustrated and almost desperate. I turned to Natasha, to see what she thought. Just then there was a bright flash of light and a whoosh sound and then I felt myself falling.

Thor's P.O.V.

Thor woke up first, standing up quickly and looking around. He found himself in a rather large dark room, surrounded by Midgardians. Upon further examination, the room appeared to be filled with chairs. He saw one of the Midgardians start and turned to see that it was Loki.

"Brother," Thor started offering Loki his hand. Loki took it and stood up. "Do you know where we are?" Loki slowly looked around the room and at the Midgardians still on the floor.

"Somewhere Midgardian, I would assume," he responded. They both turned as the humans started moving. A tall guy with blond-brown hair was the first to sit up, followed by a shorter guy with dark brown-black hair.

Steve's P.O.V

Steve slowly sat up, his body aching slightly from the surprise trip. He quickly took in the scenery around him. Dark room, looked like a movie theater with all the seats. Two people stood in front of him, one tall, muscular, with long blond hair and armor, and a cape on; the other was slightly shorter, skinnier, with long black hair and slightly more modern clothing that didn't look like something out of a comic book. There was a groan beside him and he turned to see that several people were laying on the floor. The one who had groaned was shorter, with black hair.

"Who are you, Midgardians?" A guy with long blond hair asked.

"I am Steve Rodgers," he said standing up, in full army mode.

"I'm Bruce Banner," A guy with curly brown hair introduced standing up as well.

"And who are you?" asked a new voice. They all turned to see another person was awake and had joined them.

"Not to be rude, but what happened with your chest?" Loki asked causing everyone to turn to the newcomer.

He rolled his eyes and simply said, "Arc reactor."

"Are we supposed to know what that is?" Bruce asked confused.

No P.O.V

"No spoilers!" another voice yelled. But it sounded, disconnected almost. This startled the last three people left awake.

Clint and Natasha both jumped to their feet turning the group's attention once again. Meanwhile Pepper stood slower.

"Another lady warrior!" Thor exclaimed happily. "I would love to have you meet Lady Sif!"

"I don't think that's helping brother," Loki whispered to Thor turning slightly to gauge the other's reactions.

Clint stared at the group confused for a moment before turning around franticly.

"Where's my bow?!" he asked his gaze immediately turning toward Thor, Loki and the others.

"My guns are missing too," Natasha added, turning her glare onto them as well.

"Are you saying that you think that we took your weapons?" Loki asked looking at them as if he was greatly accused.

Clint immediately started toward Loki threateningly Natasha glaring around at the rest of the group.

"Where did you put them?" Natasha asked stepping up to be even with Clint.

"I assure you that we didn't take you weapons," Thor said stepping in front of Loki. As they turned their suspicious glares to the rest of the group Loki turned to Thor.

"Your missing your hammer aren't you," Loki asked.

"Indeed I am brother," Thor replied sadly.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Tony said raising his hands up in innocence when their glares reached him.

"I was the one who took your weapons," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Thor boomed turning around the room trying to find this person.

"You won't be able to see me I am in the control room out of your view," it said when they all started turning to try and find her. "But my name is Katheryn. Yes, I took your weapons, but only because I knew that some people would either try to break out, or try to _harm _others." They all turned to Clint and Natasha.

"Are we prisoners then?" Pepper asked, who had been silent until now.

"No, you aren't technically prisoners."

"We are trapped in a movie theater," Bruce said glaring at the celling, where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"I brought you here to watch your future," I explained. "You guys are going to be the original people in a group called the Avengers. I hoped that with seeing this you guys would be able to see your mistakes and stick together as a group."

"Is that even possible?" Loki asked feeling stupid talking to the celling.

"Yes, but only because you come from a different dimension than me."

"Shouldn't we get on with seeing the future then, so we can change it and not miss too much of the present?" Pepper asked.

"I slowed down your dimension, but Pepper is right. Everyone find a seat"

****Order of Seating. ****

**_**Screen**_**

**_**Loki, Thor, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce**_**

"Now, since you don't all know each other's names, go down the row, starting with Loki and say your name."

"I am Loki Odinson, of Asguard," Loki introduced.

"I am Thor Odinson, of Asguard," Thor introduced.

"Wait, you mean, Thor and Loki from Norse mythology?" Bruce asked stunned and confused.

"I bet so," Tony said turning to examine the two gods. "They certainly fit the part."

"I am Steve Rodgers," Steve introduced, deciding against bringing up the whole Captain America thing.

"I am Tony Stark," Tony introduced, also deciding against bringing up the whole Iron Man situation in favor of keeping it short.

"I am Pepper Potts," Pepper introduced. She noticed that Tony wasn't bringing up the fact that he was Iron Man and was surprised. He had announced that he was Iron Man to the whole world, why not to these guys?

"I'm Natasha Romanollf," Natasha said glaring suspiciously at the other people. The Loki god looked like he was plotting something currently, and both Steve and Tony were hiding something.

"I'm Clint Barton," Clint said he too was suspicious of the others, and noticed the same things as Nat, he just tried to be more subtle about it. He also didn't miss that the shield agents were conveniently missing from the area.

"I'm Bruce Banner," Bruce said trying to decipher how he got here and how this girl was going to show them their future.

"Okay, now that we each know each other, I will start the video. I am showing these movies all in the order that they happened/will happen. And with no further ado...!" The movie theater style movie screen widened and the film started playing.

**Please review and favorite! I am up for constructive criticism and Avengers Video's that relate to each chapter! I am also open to Avengers story ideas. I won't chose everyone's though so don't hate please! Also keep in mind that I am busy and might take a while to post. **


	2. Steve's Past

**I want to say that I will add in any fun and interesting video's that i find about the movie that they are watching currently. Please like and follow, and review. Feel free to tell me what you think about the links that I suggest as well as give me any that you think that i should watch. If i like them i will post them on my next chapter! **

**_In the arctic_**

**_(Search Team Leader) _****You guys from Washington? **

_Okay, this is a lot different than the movies that I used to see, _Steve thought watching the screen fascinated. _I wonder what other tech has been improved? _

**_(Shield Tech) _****You get many visitors out here? **

_What are these stupid mortals doing, _Loki thought disbelievingly_. Going out that early in the morning to a desolate cold area. _

_I do not know much about mortals but what are they doing? Thor thought confused. _

**_(Shield Lieutenant) _****How long have you been on sight? **

**_(Search Team Leader) _****Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago. **

_Called what in though? _Bruce thought all for solving the mystery before the characters did.

**_(Shield Lieutenant) _****How come nobody spotted it before? **

**_(Search Team Leader) _****It's really not that surprising. This landscape's changing all the time. You got any ideas on what this thing is exactly? **

**_(Shield Lieutenant) _****I don't know. It's probably a weather balloon. **

**_(Search Team Leader) _****I don't think so. You know we don't have the equipment for a job like this. **

**_(Shield Tech) _****How long before we can start craning it out? **

**_(Search Team Leader) _****I don't think you quite understand. You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane! **

***Shot widens to reveal a huge frozen ship outlined with lights* **

Steve's thoughts were immediately brought to his last moments in the time that he knew. Then going to Peggy, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos'.

**_After Breaking into the Metal Aircraft_**

**_(Shield Lieutenant) _*****Speaking into a comm* Base we're in. *Looks around* What is this? *The technician nearly slips on the ice covering the ground* Careful. **

**_(Shield Tech)_**** *Finds the frozen shield of Captain America* Lieutenant! What is this? **

Steve gasps shocked. "They...This is when they...Unbelievable!"

The others turned confused to Steve only to find him turned back to the movie.

_I wonder what that was about? _Loki thought amused and confused.

_Steve's the Captain! _Natasha thought stunned and glanced over at Clint to see him with a mirrored expression.

**_(Shield Lieutenant) _****My God! *speaking into the earpiece* Base, give me a line to the Colonel. **

**_(The Voice from Earpiece) _****It's 3 a.m. sir. **

**_(Shield Lieutenant) _****I don't care what time it is. This one's waited long enough. **

_This...This is when they found me! _Steve thought amazed. _How on earth were they able to get this onto a movie? _

**_March 1942, Tonsberg, Norway_**

***A villager, Jan, is running to a church* **

**_(Jan) _*****is speaking in a different language so it is subtitled* They have come for it! **

_It? Bruce asked still trying to figure this whole thing out. _

**_(Town Keeper) _*****Also subtitled* They have before. **

**_(Jan) _****Not like this. **

**_(Town Keeper) _****Let them come. They will never find it. **

***There is rumbling and something breaks down the door, the falling stones killing Jan. ***

"Well, that didn't take long," Tony said sighing.

"Welcome to what I had to deal with," Steve said knowing who was behind this.

"Wait so you're..." Tony started staring at Steve. Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair realizing his mistake.

_Too late now. _"Yeah, I'm Captain America," he introduced awkwardly.

"Who is this Captain America?" Thor asked confused already.

Loki rolled his eyes and said, "If we ever get to continue the movie then I am sure that you will find out." With that everyone shut up and continued to watch the movie.

***The Town Keeper kneels beside Jan and closes her eyes. Looks up to see a machine moving away as Hydra agents come in. A car drives up with the Hydra symbol on the hood. Hydra agent enter and try to lift the lid of a coffin* **

Steve watched as the Hydra agents entered and thought of all the soldiers they had captured, all the deaths they were responsible for, Bucky included. Without realizing it he was clenching his fists and his whole body was tense.

"Hey, relax Super Soldier, they aren't real," Tony said smirking and playfully hitting Steve's arm. Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname, but proceeded to relax.

**_(Hydra Lieutenant) _****Open it! Quickly, before he...**

**_(Johann Schmidt) _****It has taken me a long time to find this place. *Speaking to the Tower Keeper* You should be commended. *Speaking to one of his soldiers* help him up. *One of the soldiers help the Tower Keeper to his feet* **

By now they all had came to the conclusion that Hydra were the bad guys and were glaring at Johann because of his false kindness toward the Town Keeper, even Loki.

_Even though they are mortals, if Steve defeated Johann I have great respect. He has the strength of my brother, and the kindness of my mother. _

**_(Johann Schmidt) _****I think that you are a man of great vision. And in this way we are much alike. **

**_(Tower Keeper) _****I am nothing like you. **

**_(Johann Schmidt) _****No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be science. **

**_(Town Keeper) _****What you seek is a legend. **

**_(Johann Schmidt) _****Then why make such an effort to conceal it? * He opens the old tomb and picks up the glass cube from the skeletal remains of an old Viking***

Both of the gods in the room gasp.

"Their after the Tesseract?!" Thor gasped, glaring at this Johann. "How dare they go after something that doesn't even belong in their world! Brother how are you so calm about this?!" Thor ranted

"Brother?" Loki asked calmly.

"Yes?" Thor asked now confused.

"This isn't the real Tesseract," Loki calmly said, causing Thor's face to turn red.

"How do you guys even know what the Tesseract is?" Steve asked concerned and suspicious.

"It belongs in our realm brother Steve," Thor, now calm as well, explained.

"Then how'd it get here?"

"I do not know."

**The Tesseract was a jewel of Odin's treasure room. *he turns to face the Tower Keeper and deliberately smashes the glass cube* It's not something one buries. But it is close, yes? **

**_(Tower Keeper) _****I cannot help you. **

**_(Johann Schmidt) _****No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some...some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die. **

Pepper stared at the Hydra leader stunned. "So they threaten a whole village of innocent people just to get a square box that they want?" she asked horrified.

"It is not just a square box, Lady Pepper, it is a very valuable artifact and a dangerous weapon," Thor tried his best to explain.

***A big tank outside turns so his gun is pointing toward the village threateningly. *Referring to the carving of a tree on one of the tower walls.* Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also. *he presses a button on the carving of the tree and it opens to reveal the real cube* **

The whole row stared horrified at the sight before them.

"That. That is the real thing," Loki says still calm. Thor just stares wide eyed at the screen.

"I didn't know that was how they got it," Steve whispered wishing he could have gotten accepted earlier.

"They should have chosen a better hiding place," Loki muttered secretlydreading what they would do next.

Thor clenched his fists at the leader of the Hydra team.

**And the Fuhrer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this have you? **

**_(Tower Keeper) _****It's not for the eyes of ordinary men.**

"Which is why your Midgardian eyes should not be looking at it!" Thor burst out.

**_(Johann Schmidt) _****Exactly. *He closes the box containing the glowing cube and turns to his soldiers* Give the order to open fire. **

"No!" Pepper whispered hand over her mouth terrified.

**_(Hydra Lieutenant) _****Yes! **

**_(Tower Keeper) _****Fool! You can't control the power you hold. You will burn! **

**_(Johann Schmidt) _****I have already. *He shoots and kills the tower keeper* **

**_New York, Enrollment Facility _**

**_(4F Doctor) _*****off Screen* O'Connell, Michael, Kaminsky, Henry. **

**_(Steve Rogers) _****Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there**

"Wait. Steve wasn't that your voice?" Tony asked turning to Steve confused.

"Yeah..." Steve said awkwardly. _This is going to be hard to explain. _

**_(4F Doctor) _*****off stage* Rogers, Steven. *Steve putts down the newspaper he was reading***

**_(Enlistment Guy) _****It kind of makes you want to think twice about enlisting, huh? **

**_(Steve) _****Nope. *Steve is standing half naked in front of the doctor to be examined for enlistment* **

"You were enlisting for war weren't you?" Clint stated also turning to Steve.

"Midgardians enlist for war?" Thor asked confused.

"Yeah, how do you do it?"

"We have warriors who are trained to fight, they are the ones who go out and fight enemies," Thor explained.

"We have people sign up to be in the army, then train them at camps before they go out and fight," Steve countered.

"That seems like a very slow way of doing things," Thor decided looking confused.

"Yeah, because that was back in the 1900's, Gramps here hasn't, obviously, seen the geniusness of the 20'th century!"

"I would be interested to hear your improvements in technology," Thor said still sounding confused.

"Yes, well not right now," Loki interrupted. _I really don't need a lecture on Midgardian technology right now. _"Let's just get going with the movie." He was met with three sets of disappointed eyes. Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes at them.

"Oh, by the way. How did you get from being all skinny to...well, you now?" Tony asked turning from the paused picture of skinny Steve on screen and muscly Steve in front of them.

"I'm sure it will explain in this movie," Steve assured them. _If the movie just explains it for them then it will save me all the trouble. _

"You didn't answer Bruce's question," Natasha said turning to Steve suspiciously.

Steve sighed not knowing how the avengers would take the fact that he was super skinny and weak then. "Yeah," he muttered.

"Wait, so you were trying out for the war when you were that tiny?" Tony confirmed.

Steve sighed, _I should have known that this is how Tony would take this. _

"Let's just continue the movie," Steve said embarrassed.

"Tony!" Pepper whispered to Tony.

"What?!"

"You shouldn't have said that!"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Something nice!"

**_(4F Doctor) _****Rogers? What did your father die of? **

**_(Steve) _****Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned...**

**_(4F Doctor) _****Your mother? **

**_(Steve) _****She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it** "Steve, I'm so sorry!" Pepper said sympathetically.

"It's fine. That was a long time ago," Steve said remembering the moment.

_Loki could tell that he wasn't as close to his parents as the others by the way that he dismissed it. This could be interesting, and dramatic. These Midguardians are dramatic. _

**. *The doctor looks at Steve's file, which shows he has a long list of health issues* **

"Wow," Bruce said surprised. "That's a lot of health issues. Do you have them all now?"

"No, it will explain everything in the movie if I'm correct," Steve said not really wanting to tell his whole embarrassing life story to everyone. Especially not to people who would only use this against him.

**_(4F Doctor) _****Sorry son. **

**_(Steve) _****Look, just give me a chance. **

**_(4F Doctor) _****You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone. **

**_(Steve) _****Is there anything you can do? **

**_(4F Doctor) _****I'm doing it. I'm saving your life. *stamps 4F on his file* **

**_At Movie Theater _**

***A commercial about the war is playing before a movie* **

**_(Commercial Announcer) _****War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work Timmy! **

"So this is the World War 2 time period?" Natasha asked turning to Steve confused.

"Yup, I attempted to enroll myself into service for the World War 2," Steve said becoming a bit more confident now that the embarrassing moment was over. _How bad can me watching a movie be, after all? _

"You really shouldn't have tried out," Bruce scolded.

"Yeah, your asthma would be hard to manage in a war camp," Pepper added shaking her head hopelessly at Steve.

"You have no idea..." Steve muttered so no one could hear.

**_(Loud Jerk) Who_**** cares? Play the movie already! **

_Oh great, _Steve thought. _I forgot about this part. _

**_(Steve) _*****quietly* Hey, wanna show some respect? **

**_(Commercial Announcer) _****Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price for freedom is never too high. **

**_(Loud Jerk) _****Let's go! Get on with it! Hey, just start up the cartoon! **

**_(Steve) _****Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?! *the jerk gets up and looks at him* **

"Uh-oh," Tony said speaking everyone's mind. Everyone else stayed silent watching the scene unfold.

**_(Commercial Announcer) _****Together with allied forces, we'll face any threat, no matter the size. **

**_Later _**

***Getting beaten in an alley by the Jerk* **

**_(Loud Jerk) _****You just don't know when to give up, do you? **

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Steve getting beat up in the back alley.

Loki couldn't help but glare at the sight of the bully. He had gotten ridiculed for being small, and skinny when he was little. Most of Thor's friends were big strong, with big muscles, he was skinny and didn't have big muscles. What they had come to realize though was that he was just as good at fighting as them and he knew magic, which gave him an added advantage.

**_(Steve) _****I can do this all day. *Attacks the guy again* **

"You were right to attack," Thor said turning to Steve who was sinking in is chair with embarrassment.

"The only problem is that I was so small back then that I couldn't do it properly," Steve responded still obviously cringing.

"Hey, it's fun to see pre serum Steve!" Tony said turning to Steve with a smirk.

"And this is why not many people know about this," Steve said sighing.

**_(Bucky Barns) _****Hey! Pick on somebody your own size! *Saves Steve from getting beat up more* **

_Go Steve's friend! _Pepper couldn't help but root for silently. _Good job for protecting him. _

_Bucky! I wish I could have saved him. I am captain America I should have been able to! _Unpleasant memories of Bucky dying came back to him.

**Afterwards**

**_(Bucky) _****Sometimes, I think you like getting punched. **

**_(Steve) _****I had him on the ropes. *Bucky picks up Steve's enlistment form from the ground* **

"Yeah, right," Tony scoffed giving a side glance at Steve, a smirk now permanently written on his lips.

Loki however couldn't help but think of all the times that he and his brother had gotten into fights and their friends or parents had split us up. They had always said not to be too hard on me, or told _Thor _to stop. Of course that was before Frigga had decided to teach me magic. Now I could totally beat him. He still can't tell the difference between me and my illusions.

**_(Bucky) _****How many times is this? *reads some of the enlistment form* Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey? **

"Wait, so you are Captain America, and you're lying!" Tony said admonished. Steve just looked down at his feet embarrassed, remembering how desperate to get in on the fighting he used to be. If only he had known.

**_(Steve) _****You get your orders? **

**_(Bucky) _****The one-O-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow. **

_That's really impressive! _Clint couldn't stop himself from thinking. He let an impressed glance slide toward Nat.

_Yeah, it is! _Nat agreed glancing back with the same look on her face. Both silently agreeing that it was too soon to completely trust Steve though.

**_(Steve) _****I should be going. **

**_(Bucky) _****Come on, man. My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up. **

**_(Steve) _****Why? Where are we going? **

**_(Bucky) _****The future. *He hands him the newspaper he was holding, and Steve opens it to see the ad for the World Exposition of Tomorrow, 1943* **

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Tony muttered.

"What?" Clint asked confused and a bit nervous. Something that could frighten or make the billionaire nervous had to be bad. Even if this was in the past he was still concerned for skinny Steve.

"You'll find out," Tony said groaning.

Clint and Natasha exchanged a look, while Steve looked on confused as to why Tony wouldn't like the Science expo.

**At World Exposition of Tomorrow Fair**

**_(Bucky) _****I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here? **

"Whoo," Tony whistled.

Steve however just blushed and rolled his eyes. Loki however smirked, thinking of Thor's typical warrior behavior. Pepper rolled her eyes at the boy's behavior, silently glad that Tony was having fun.

**_(Steve) _****Well, I'd settle for just one. **

**_(Bucky) _****Good thing I took care of that. *He waves to a pair of girls, which are their dates Connie and Bonnie* **

_Wow, way to ruin it with being "all American" Steve, _Tony thought.

**_(Connie) _****Hey, Bucky! **

**_(Steve) _****What did you tell her about me?**

**_(Bucky) _****Only the good stuff. *Music starts playing* **

"You are really bad at hiding your nervousness," Nat commented, glancing over at Steve.

"Yeah... That was before, the change though," Steve retorted.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened?" Loki interrupted.

"Nope, you've got to watch it or your self."

**_(Expo Announcer) _****Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world. **

**_(Connie) _****Oh, my God! It's starting! **

**_(Mandy) _****Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark! **

*******_Howard enters the stage and kisses the announcer_***** **

**Random (Woman) I love you, Howard! **

Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes at Howard Stark's famousness. It reminded him of Thor's.

"Thank you!" Tony said gesturing to Loki. "Someone understands!"

"Yes, well, this Howard Stark's famousness reminds me of my oaf of a brothers," Loki responded. Tony turned to Thor as Thor started protesting that he wasn't _that _famous.

"Well, his movie should be interesting or very boring," Tony said turning back to the screen.

Steve, however rolled his eyes at the whole exchange. He hoped that this movie showed Howard when he helped him during the war simply to spite Steve.

**(Howard) *****_addressing the audience at the World Exposition fair_***** Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all. **

*******_the female helpers take the wheels of the car on stage_***** **

"Lame," Tony muttered, noticing everyone's eyes fixed on the screen. Pepper hearing Tony simply rolled her eyes.

**(Howard) Yes. Thanks, Mandy. *****_addressing the audience again_***** With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that. **

*******_he turns on the switch of his machine and the car starts to hover off the ground_***** **

**(Bucky) Holy cow. **

*******_the robots making the car hover suddenly malfunction and the car falls back on stage_***** **

Tony started chuckling, remembering briefly his dad mentioning the Hover Car. _So this is what happened. _

Steve couldn't help but think of Bucky and all their good memories together. Man, he wished that he could be here right now.

**(Howard) I did say a few years, didn't I? **

*******_everyone laughs_***** **

The rest of the team starts laughing along with Tony.

**(Bucky) Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls...**

*******_at a recruitment center_***** **

**(Woman) *****_to her male company, pulling him away from a mirror making him look like a soldier_***** Come on, soldier. **

*******_Steve steps in front of the mirror but he's too short to fill out the face_***** **

"Steve I clearly have to teach you a few things about dates." Tony said turning to Steve. Steve however just rolled his eyes. "Rule one: Don't just walk away. Rule two: Especially don't run away if it's a double date."

"I have to agree with Tony. That is most rude," Thor added.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly my choice to go on a double date. And all I wanted at the moment was to get into the war," Steve said. _Thor's right though, it was rude for me to just walk away. But I had to get into the war, and Bucky was the one that set me up anyway! I miss Bucky... _

**(Bucky) Come on. You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing. **

**(Steve)You go ahead. I'll catch up with you. **

**(Bucky) You're really gonna do this again? **

**(Steve)Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck. **

**(Bucky) As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you. **

**(Steve)Look, I know you don't think I can do this. **

**(Bucky) This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war! **

"indeed, it isn't something you can just wish your way into," Loki muttered thinking of all the war's that he had fought in with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

"Are you crazy?! With your medical issues?" Bruce said. He had been silently watching the movie and keeping his thoughts to himself for a while but this couldn't be ignored.

"You really shouldn't," Pepper said thinking of all the brash decisions that Tony has made.

**(Steve)I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me. **

**(Bucky) Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs. **

**(Steve)What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal... **

**(Bucky) Yes! **

**(Steve)...in my little red wagon. **

**(Bucky) Why not? **

"Okay, that makes the funniest picture in my mind!" Tony said turning to Steve. He couldn't help but think of buff, muscly Steve walking around and collecting scrap metal. After a moment all the rest of them were all laughing too.

**(Steve)I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. **

**(Bucky) I don't... **

**(Steve)Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me. **

**(Bucky) Right. Cause you got nothing to prove. **

Loki couldn't help but be reminded of how Thor always stole the spotlight. How he had spent a lot of his childhood trying to best Thor at everything, before Frigga taught him more knowledge about magic.

**(Connie)Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing? **

**(Bucky) *****_he turns to the girls_***** Yes, we are. *****_back to Steve_***** don't do anything stupid until I get back. **

"See, your friend has it down," Tony said smirking at Steve. "Maybe he could teach you a few tricks." Steve almost immediately tensed up and Tony knew that he said something wrong. He quickly turned back to the screen. The spies though, had noticed the difference in Steve's behavior since Bucky had made his appearance. At the beginning he had been less tense and more light-hearted, now...

**(Steve)How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you. **

**(Bucky) You're a punk. **

*******_he walks back towards Steve and hugs him goodbye_***** **

**(Steve)Jerk. Be careful. **

*******_as James is walking away_***** **

**(Steve)Don't win the war till I get there! **

**(Bucky) *****_He salutes then starts to walk away_***** Come on girls. They're playing our song. **

Steve sighed, his last normal moment with Bucky. What he would give to get those moments back. He stared down at his feet, wondering what he could change.

*******_Steve is in a medical examination room when a nurse whispers something inaudible to Young Doctor_***** **

**(Doctor) Wait here. **

**(Steve)Is there a problem? **

**(Doctor) Just wait here. *****_walks out_***** **

"Busted!" Tony sang trying to lighten up the mood.

They all gave Steve nervous side glances, that he found amusing, knowing that this was when he met Dr. Erskine.

*******_Steve looks at a sign warning against lying on your enlistment form and starts to get ready to leave_***** **

*******_An _**_**Enlistment Office MP**_**_ walks in the room and Steve looks up at him worriedly_***** **

*******_Dr. Abraham Erskine enters the room as _**_**Enlistment Office MP**_**_ quietly leaves_***** **

**(Dr. Erskine) *****_to the MP_***** Thank you. *****_to Steve_***** So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis. **

A few breathed sighs of relief that Steve was safe for now. The rest however turned their stunned gaze to the Doctor. _Why would you just say that? _

**(Steve)Excuse me? **

**(Dr. Erskine) Dr. Abraham Erskine. *****_walks over and introduces himself to Steve_***** I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve. **

**(Steve) Steve Rogers. **

*******_Dr. Erskine starts looking through Steve's file_***** **

**(Steve)Where are you from? **

**(Dr. Erskine) Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you? **

**(Steve)*****_shakes his head_***** No. **

**(Dr. Erskine) *****_flipping through Steve's file_***** Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities. **

"Uh-oh," Loki said smirking at Steve's predicament. "Quick, excuse!"

**(Steve)That might not be the right file. **

"Lame Midgard excuse, I could do better," Loki said sighing in disappointment.

"You can't teach Mr. America to lie! That would ruin his perfect reputation!" Tony said admonished.

"I am afraid I don't get it," Thor said looking between Tony and his brother confused.

"Captain here has a reputation as being perfect and all," Natasha explained.

**(Dr. Erskine) No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis? **

**(Steve)Is this a test? **

**(Dr. Erskine) Yes. **

"Really?" Bruce asked turning to Steve exasperatedly. Steve just sighed.

**(Steve)I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from. **

"See?" Clint asked turning to Thor.

"Yes, I get the reference now." Steve groaned rubbing his forehead. _Howard's son is going to be even worse than Howard himself. The whole embarrassing "fondue" moment slipped into his mind unwanted. _

**(Dr. Erskine) Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance. **

*******_They exit the room_***** **

**(Dr. Erskine) Only a chance. **

**(Steve)I'll take it. **

"What was that Doctor thinking" Bruce asked also exasperated.

"Hey, you've got to remember that standards were different _way _back then," Tony said smirking at Steve.

"I'm not _that _old!" Steve exclaimed.

"Okay, we judge that at the end of the movie, alright?" Tony challenged.

"I am going to regret this," Steve said as he shook hands with Tony.

**(Dr. Erskine) Good. So where is the little guy from, actually? **

A few people laughed at the Doctor's wording and Steve's face turned red.

**(Steve)Brooklyn. **

**(Dr. Erskine) *****_Dr. Erskine stamps Steve's form and hands him back his file_***** Congratulations, soldier. **

*******_Steve opens up the file and sees that he's been stamped as accepted_***** **


	3. The Birth of Captain America

***_At a US training camp. Steve stands in line with others._* **

**(Officer) *****_off-screen to other soldiers training_* Ready, exercise! **

**(Peggy) ****Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division. **

Steve's eyes widen at the sight of Peggy, his mind immediately thinking of their adventures during the war and their last kiss.

Only the assassins noticed Steve's sudden attention toward the screen though.

_He's so in love, _Clint thought send an amused glance Nat's way.

_This is going to be interesting, _Nat responded sending a smirk back at Clint.

**(Hodge) ****What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army. **

Loki sighed, being the god of mischief he knew when to say things and when not to, and this was definitely the wrong thing to say, at the wrong time, to the wrong person. _Some Midgard's are decent like these, but others are utterly and completely stupid. _

**(Peggy) ****What's your name, soldier? **

**(Hodge) ****Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty. **

**(Peggy) ****Step forward, Hodge. **

Steve couldn't help but smile and hold in a laugh knowing what happens next.

***_Hodge steps forward, smirking_* **

**(Peggy) ****Put your right foot forward. **

**(Hodge) ****Mmm... We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like. **

***_suddenly Peggy punches him hard in the face_* **

The whole crowd immediately bursts into laughter, staring at the screen stunned.

"Steve was that as great to see in person?" Tony asked in between gasping breaths.

"Better!" Steve said laughing fondly at Peggy's familiar attitude, and missing it already.

"Brother, does she not remind you of Lady Sif?" Thor asked amused.

"She does indeed brother," he said glad that the stuck up warrior got what he had coming, and at the hands of the person he was mocking none the less.

"Lady Sif?" Tony asked turning to Thor exasperated. "Really?"

"What is wrong?" Thor asked back confused.

"Do you call every woman you meet Lady?" Tony asked thinking that this was either very romantic or very stupid of him.

"Why yes, it is of the most politeness," Thor explained.

"I'm just not going to ask," Tony said rolling his eyes and turning back to the screen.

***_Col. Phillips drives up_* **

**(Col. Phillips) ****Agent Carter. **

**(Peggy) ****Colonel Phillips. **

**(Col. Phillips) ****I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good! *_to Hodge_* Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do. **

**(Hodge) *****_he gets back up_* Yes, sir. **

**(Col. Phillips) *****_addressing the new army recruits_* General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men... *_he sees Rogers and continues talking_* and because they're gonna get better. **

A few people couldn't help but snicker at Col. Phillips reaction, even Steve couldn't help but snicker knowing exactly what Col. Phillips was thinking.

**Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. *_While Phillips talk we see scenes of Steve unpacking and training where he fails to keep up and gets bullied by the others._* **

"So that's how it happened," Bruce muttered. "Interesting."

"How are you okay with them bulling you like that?" ss

**(Sergeant Duffy) ****Rogers! Get that rifle out of the mud! **

**(Col. Phillips) ****And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell. **

***_then we see Steve and some other trainees running up to a waiting Peggy and a flagpole_* **

**(Sergeant Duffy) ****Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move! *_they arrive at the flag pole_* Squad, halt! That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move! **

**(Soldiers) ****Come on! Get up there! **

The avengers watch the soldiers try to climb the pole, amused at their attempts. Bruce however, spots Steve I the background.

"Steve, you really shouldn't be doing that, you asthma is going to be your death in a war," Bruce said nervously glancing at Steve. He wondered what events happened that made them choose skinny Steve for the test.

"I'm alive now aren't I?" Steve said eyes still on the screen knowing what was going to happen.

**(Sergeant Duffy) *****_the soldier try to climb up the pole to no avail_* If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let's go! Get back into formation! Rogers! I said fall in! *_Steve pulls a pin out at the bottom of the pole causing it to fall over._* **

**(Steve) *****_as he gives the flag to Sergeant Duffy_* Thank you, sir. *_He climbs into the car and they drive away._* **

The whole crowd bursts out laughing at Steve's solution and the reaction of the soldiers.

"I didn't know that America had that much sarcasm," Tony said remembering what he thought Captain America would be like.

"You're going to make a brilliant warrior Steve!" s said clapping Steve on the back causing him to wince slightly.

Loki didn't say anything but simply smirked. This movie might not be as bad as he thought. He thought that Captain America was just going to be some perfect Midgard who would be annoying like his brother. But the Captain actually had some sarcasm in him. Even the agents and their poker faces had cracked a smile. While Banner and Peggy just shook their heads knowing that they were fighting a losing battle

***_The soldiers are doing push-ups._* **

**(Peggy) ****Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it! **

"Jeez!" Tony exclaimed slightly surprised. Whereas Steve just laughed, remembering all the fond memories of him and Peggy.

"Brother, does she not remind you of Lady Sif?" Thor asked turning to Loki.

"Indeed brother," Loki said smirking at Agent Carter on the screen.

"If anything, she reminds me of you," Clint said pointing a finger in Natasha's direction.

"She look's like she'd be fun to hang around," Natasha said smiling evilly.

"Don't let those two get together," Tony said turning to Steve.

"Yeah no kidding," Steve responded before turning back to the screen.

**(Col. Phillips) *****_walking besides Erskine_* you're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you? **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice. **

Bruce, hearing the officials talk, paid closer attention to the movie. Steve too paid closer attention, wondering what allowed Col. Phillips to let Dr. Erskine choose him, knowing that he was by no means passing.

**(Col. Phillips) ****When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him. *_referring to Steve_* **

Steve glared at the screen, so he didn't let Dr. Erskine choose me, he had no choice because it was obvious to Erskine.

Pepper's eyes widened slightly at the men's conversation behind Steve's back. All the future Avengers glared at the screen, unconsciously sticking up for little Steve. Even Loki shook his head sadly, knowing what that felt like. Being the younger, skinnier, brother of the muscly Thor did no good or him.

**(Peggy) *****_as Phillips and Erskine arrive she commands the soldiers:_* Up. **

**(Col. Phillips) ****You stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him. *_watching Steve struggling whilst training with the other new recruits_* **

**(Peggy) ****Come on, girls. **

**(Col. Phillips) ****Look at that. He's making me cry. **

Steve glared even harder at the screen, hands clenching into fists. Loki, noticing Steve's anger and what he was feeling decided to speak up.

"If it's of any help I have no doubt that you proved him wrong," he whispered leaning around Thor, who was leaning forward anxiously in the seat.

"Oh, I did!" Steve whispered back, his glared turning into a confident smirk.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****I am looking for qualities beyond the physical. **

"Ahhhhh," Bruce muttered, understanding.

Clint glanced t him confused but didn't say anything.

**(Col. Phillips) ****Do you know how long it took to set up this project? **

_Dr. Erskine see's Steve as having good morals, Col. Phillips sees Steve as weak, _Bruce guessed.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Yeah, I know. **

**(Col. Phillips) ****All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator what's-His-Name's committees? **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts. **

"Weak!" Tony shouted.

"He's in the army," Thor noted, confused.

"He had to grovel in front of a Senator to get what he wanted. A very important person," he edited. "I would just bribe him."

"No everyone has that kind of money," Steve said seeing Howard vividly in Tony.

"Still..."

**(Col. Phillips) ****Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier. **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****He's a bully. **

Pepper noticed how Dr. Erskine stuck up for Steve when he wasn't there. She had heard how Steve's parents died. Dr. Erskine might have been a great father figure for him.

**(Col. Phillips) ****You don't win wars with niceness, doctor. *_he takes a hand grenade_* you win war with guts. *_he throws the grenade at where the new recruits are training_* Grenade! **

At that almost the whole theater was on their feet shouting and yelling aside from Steve, who was trying not to laugh his heart out.

"Traitor!"

"What?!"

"He is an awful war general!"

"How did they not see that coming?!"

As they next scene started playing though they all got quiet and watched.

***_all the soldiers move away quickly but Steve jumps on top of it covering it with his body_* **

**(Steve) ****Get away! Get back! *_waits for the grenade to go off but nothing happens_* **

"Steve? What are you thinking?!" Tony yelled turning to Steve who, coincidently, was right beside him.

"He made a made a sacrifice worthy of a hero," Thor contradicted also turning to Steve.

"Wow," Clint said surprised, _even as a skinny kid he is brave. _

"The mute speaks!" Tony exclaimed turning to Clint.

"Ummmm..."

"You hadn't spoken yet, at all to us unless you had to. That and all the 'secret' glances that you and Natasha had been giving each other. Are you mind readers?"

"No, we aren't mind readers," Natasha said, glaring annoyed at Tony.

"And we didn't know who everyone else we were sitting with was and if they were enemies or not, so of course we aren't going to speak," Clint finished.

"Interesting tactic," Loki said looking at the two spies interestedly.

"What tactic?" Natasha asked getting slightly defensive.

"Not talking till you know if your company is the enemy or not."

"Why would you do that? If they are your enemy then just fight them!" Thor said moving his arm as if he was fighting off enemies right now. Loki simply rolled his eyes and sighed at his brother's ignorance to other ways of fighting.

"We aren't soldiers, we're spies," Natasha informed Thor.

"Why would you want to be a spy? I mean warriors are the ones doing all the fighting. All the work really, spies don't do anything."

At that Clint and Natasha both shot glares that could kill at Thor.

"Thor, Buddy? You have angered the wrath of the spies, I would suggest you run," Tony said.

"Or we could all sit back down," Pepper said holding out a hand to stop Natasha from running at Thor and to stop Thor from running away. "And continue watching Steve's story. Okay?"

Everyone preceded to calm down and sit back in their spots.

**(Officer) ****It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation. **

Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Steve wasn't about to get blown to pieces.

"Did you ever think about the fact that I am right here?" Steve asked nonchalantly.

Loki and Pepper all burst out laughing while the others all groaned and muttered embarrassed.

***_Steve looks at Phillips and Erskine_* **

**(Steve) ****Is this is a test? **

***_Erskine looks at Phillips as to confirm his point about choosing Steve_* **

"Really? The first thing that you ask after you realize that you aren't about to be blown up?" Clint asked stunned.

"Well yeah. I guess. I mean I thought I was about to be blown up, I wanted confirmation that I wasn't about to be blown up."

"Fair point," Tony said remembering his capture.

**(Col. Phillips) ****He's still skinny. **

Everyone rolled their eyes at Col. Phillip's refusal to believe.

***_later that night, Steve sits on his bunk reading. Erskine knocks on the door._* **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****May I? **

**(Steve) ****Yeah. **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Can't sleep? **

**(Steve) ****I got the jitters, I guess. **

Thor laughed, while Tony looked at Steve incredulously.

"You are about to go into war and you 'have the jitters'?!" he said stunned.

**(Dr. Erskine) *****_laughs_* me, too. **

**(Steve) ****Can I ask you a question? **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Just one? *_he sits down facing Steve_* **

**(Steve) ****Why me? **

A few laughed at Steve's one question.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****I suppose that is the only question that matters. *_He looks down at the bottle of schnapps he brought with him._* this is from Augsburg. My city. **

Steve looked down at his hands. _I just wish I had gotten to spend more time with him outside if the war. _

The others who hadn't fought in the war were surprised. Dr. Erskine was a German?! Why wasn't he fighting for Hitler? Could he be a spy?

**So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the... my people struggled. They... they felt weak. They felt small. **

Thor and Loki looked a bit confused as to who Hitler was, but understood that he was someone bad. The humans however looked surprised at Dr. Erskine; wondering where he was going with this.

**And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the... and the... *_he waves his hand_* **

They knew better than to say anything to Steve because Steve obviously knew this person, but they were seriously questioning which side the Doctor was on.

**and he... he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says, "You." He says, "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. **

They all listen surprised. They were confused, but interested in what he was saying.

**Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. **

The Asgardians glared at the Midgards on the screen, who thought that they could possess the Tesseract.

"Midgards like meddle with things that they don't understand," Loki muttered frustrated.

"Indeed, they don't seem to realize how dangerous meddling with all those things are though," Thor responded. Loki full well realized that there were humans in the room, and partly said those things to spite them, but Thor seemed to have forgotten.

"We are still in the room you know," Clint reminded the gods who both turned to the others in the room looking slightly guilty.

"You have to admit that they're right though," Pepper interrupted causing both parties to turn to her confused and surprised. "We do mess with things that we don't understand a lot."

The others sighed and silently agreed, and turned back to the screen not willing to admit that to the gods.

***_flashback of how Schmidt takes Erskine's formula and injects himself with it_* **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Schmidt must become that superior man. **

**(Steve) ****Did it make him stronger? **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Yeah. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion. **

_So that's why Dr. Erskine choose him. Because he didn't want the Super Soldier to become another Hitler. _

**(Steve) ****Thanks. I think. **

**(Dr. Erskine) *****_he pours 2 drinks_* whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man. **

Natasha watched them sadly. Wishing that she had someone like that in her life to help her. To tell her that she had to stay herself, not the perfect spy or assassin. Clint glanced over at Natasha and put two and two together. The scene of 'stay yourself and Nat's past experiences. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him surprised. He gave her a soft smile before turning back to the screen.

***_Steve holds up his glass to toast_* **

**(Steve) ****To the little guys. **

***_just as Steve's about to drink from his glass_* **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids. **

After the somber moment this was just the comedy that they needed and they all couldn't help but burst out laughing.

***_he pours the contents of Steve's glass into his own_* **

**(Steve) ****All right. We'll drink it after. **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****No! I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now! **

"Here here!" Tony yelled raising an invisible glass up.

"Indeed Stark! Here here!" Thor agreed also raising an invisible glass.

"Loki rolled his eyes but raised his 'glass' smirking.

Pepper simply rolled his eyes at their immaturity. _Sometimes it feels like I am not one of them, but am babysitting them. _

***_At the Hydra facility, in Schmidt's lab._* **

**(Schmidt) *****_he turns off the light_* is there something in particular you need? *_An artist is painting Schmidt's portrait in oil._* **

**(Dr. Zola) ****I understand you found him. **

Everyone in the room immediately paid more attention to the screen now that it was the bad guys section.

**(Schmidt) ****See for yourself. *_Zola steps over to the table to find several surveillance photos of Dr. Erskine._* you disapprove. **

"Oh, no!" Pepper muttered nervously.

_NO! _Natasha thought knowing what was coming immediately.

Clint, sensing Natasha's panic, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Natasha sent Clint a thankful glance before refocusing on the screen.

**(Dr. Zola) ****I just don't see why you need concern yourself. I can't imagine he will succeed. *_looking nervously at Schmidt_* Again. **

**(Schmidt) ****His serum is the Allies' only defense against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured. **

"No! We won the war after I got frozen in the ice!" Steve interrupted glaring at the on scree Schmidt.

"You still played a very important part!" Pepper contradicted.

"Yeah!" all the humans coroused.

"We did not take part in this World War but is that not what we are here to see?" Thor asked turning to Steve.

"I guess," Steve muttered turning back to the screen hands clenched.

**(Dr. Zola) ****Shall I give the order? **

**(Schmidt) ****It has been given. **

**(Dr. Zola) ****Good. *_he turns to go_* **

Steve glared at the screen, hands balled up into tight fists.

All the others also glared at the screen but with less of a passion than Steve as of they didn't know him.

**(Schmidt) ****Dr. Zola. *_he turns on the lights_* what do you think? **

**(Dr. Zola) ****A masterpiece. *_the artist looks relieved with Zola's assessment_* **

"Now that is one piece of art that you don't need to own!" Tony said lightening up the somber mood as well as causing all the others to look Pepper's way while she blushed.

**[_Steve and Peggy whilst driving through Brooklyn_] **

**(Steve) ****I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner. **

**(Peggy) ****Did you have something against running away? **

"Yeah, I mean you would escape a lot of beatings that way," Clint commented.

"How do you think I survived living with Thor?" Loki added.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed shoving Loki in the process.

"SEE! My point is proven!"

All the avengers burst out laughing at the brothers.

**(Steve) ****You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right? **

"That's why," Steve said smiling wistfully at Peggy, wishing that she could be there with him.

**(Peggy) ****I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face. **

**(Steve) ****I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful... a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but... **

Tony turned to Steve incredulously before bursting out laughing. The rest of the room following suit, Steve's face reddening with every person who started laughing.

**(Peggy) ****You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you? **

"There's another thing to add to the lessons that we have to give you!" tony said trying not to choke.

"Who's we?" Steve asked nervously.

"Me and Loki, of course!"

"He's a part of this too? What does he have to teach me? In fact what do _you _have to teach me?"

"He has to teach you how to lie and I have to teach you how to talk to women."

"Oh, right."

**(Steve) ****This is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on. **

"See that's the reason why I wasn't as good at talking to women!" Steve exclaimed laughing. _They are just as bad as the howling commandos! Man I miss them. _

**(Peggy) ****You must have danced? **

**(Steve) ****Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait. **

**(Peggy) ****For what? **

**(Steve) ****The right partner. **

"Awwww," The whole crowd gushes, and Steve rolls his eyes. _Definitely just like the Howling commandos, complete with immaturity and all! _

**[_They pull up by an antiques shop and get out of the car._] **

**(Peggy) ****This way. **

**(Steve) ****What are we doing here? **

"Hidden base," Natasha explained simply.

"Yeah, a bit obvious if you ask me," Clint added.

"Hey! It worked!" Steve said defending Peggy and the group who had brought the braver Steve to the surface.

**(Peggy) ****Follow me. [_They go inside._] **

**(Antique Store Owner) ****Wonderful weather this morning isn't it? **

**(Peggy) ****Yes, but I always carry an umbrella. **

**[_Peggy leads Steve into the hidden lab to Dr. Erskine and his team in a big circular room filled with machinery and a pod in the middle._] **

"See, I was right," Natasha said smirking.

"Nobody said you were wrong," Clint contradicted.

"Okay lovers enough," Tony said with a straight face. "Some of us are trying to watch a movie here! We don't need your interruptions!"

"You have been the one interrupting the most!" Clint yelled embarrassed.

"So what Lover Boy? You are the one who was interrupting now with you and Nat's little battle here. None of us cares, do it later." Clint glared at Tony and turned back to the screen angrily and vowing to get revenge sometime later.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Good morning. [_He shakes Steve's hand and somebody takes a photograph_] Please, not now. [_The photographer walks away, Steve looks at the pod_] Are you ready? [_Steve nods._] Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat. **

"Jeez Steve! You just met the girl!" Tony said turning his abuse toward Steve. Steve's face turned a whole other shade of red.

"Tony! Do you have to comment every time something happens?" Bruce asked.

"I am just trying to keep the mood alive!" Tony protested.

"Then do it when we need it," Clint added. Tony only gave him a look that said _really Lover Boy? _

**[_In the adjacent observation chamber filled with officials._] **

**(Col. Phillips) ****Senator Brandt, glad you could make it. **

**(Senator Brandt) ****Why exactly am I in Brooklyn? **

Steve leaned forward immediately looking for the person who killed Dr. Erskine, as well as wondering how on Earth they didn't notice that the Nazis were in the same room with them.

**(Col. Phillips) ****We needed access to the city's power grid. Of course, if you'd given me the generators I requisitioned... **

**(Senator Brandt) ****A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel. [_Referring to his company_] Oh, this is... **

**(Heinz Kruger) ****Fred Clemson, State Department. [_He shakes Phillips' hand_] If this project of yours comes through, we'd like to see it used for something other than headlines. **

"He's the one who betrays you," Loki says, eyes not leaving the screen.

**(Senator Brandt) ****[_Looking down into the chamber at Steve_] Jesus. Somebody get that kid a sandwich. **

Steve sighed and shook his head laughing silently.

Bruce, who wasn't much of a people person, decided that this was the perfect time to say something. "That is exactly why you shouldn't be doing this!" Bruce said shaking his head.

"On the contrary if this works, which it did, what would it do to a skinny kid with a million health problems?" Tony contradicted focusing on the science behind this.

"Here we go," Pepper said rolling her eyes.

"What is the problem Lady Pepper?" Thor asked.

"Nothing too bad. It's just now he is going to go all scientist now for a while," she said.

"Would you rather it be that or Tony who doesn't know when to stop teasing?" Clint added jumping into the conversation.

**[_In the chamber Steve has climbed into the pod and lain down._] **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Comfortable? **

**(Steve) ****It's a little big. You save me any of that schnapps? **

"You're learning Steve! Good job!" Tony praised off handedly as he studied the machine. Steve rolled his eyes but with not as much enthusiasm as before.

"Does he ever stop that?" Thor asked sounding concerned.

"You learn to live with it," Pepper said laughing.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels? **

**(Howard) ****Levels at 100%. **

Both of the scientists suddenly became hyperaware of the technology and science. Stark did so while glaring slightly at his father. _Wait, so Steve got to know my father, and he now knows his son. This could get real awkward. _

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Good. **

**(Howard) ****We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be. **

The audience who wasn't studying the movie for scientific reasons laughed at the other Stark.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Agent Carter? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth? **

**(Peggy) ****Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry. **

Steve's face reddened back close to the state that it was in before, as of the fact that he never noticed that moment when he was the subject. Everyone else turned to Steve and a course of very mature ooooo's went around.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Good. [_He takes a microphone and taps it._] Do you hear me? is this on? [_to the small group gathered to watch Steve being prepared to become a super-solider_] Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays. **

"Ohhhhh," Bruce muttered. _So it was Vita Ray's not Gama Ray's. Oops! _

"Huh?" Tony asked turning slightly to Bruce.

"Nothing!" he said quickly in response. _Maybe they haven't made a move with everyone. _

"We are going to watch everyone's movie at some point," Tony said before turning back to the screen.

"Then you will find out soon enough," Bruce muttered regretfully.

**(Steve) ****[_After preliminary injection_] That wasn't so bad. **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****That was penicillin. [_To the others_] **

Everyone including the scientists in the room burst out laughing at Steve.

"You are barely able to handle the Penicillin! There is no way that you are going to be able to handle the real process!"

"You keep ignoring the fact that he is standing right in front of us. But I get your point. Weather he stays awake and healthy during the process is the question."

"Yeah" Bruce said quickly.

**(Dr. Erskine) Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one. [_The serum is injected into Steve_] Now, Mr. Stark. [_Stark lowers a leaver, the pod moves upright and encloses Steve inside._] [_Knocking on the capsule that they've locked Steven in for the procedure to change him_] Steven, can you hear me? **

**(Steve) ****It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right? **

"Yeah I think it would be," Natasha said rolling her eyes. Clint and laughed and Pepper rolled her eyes.

Loki however could sense the solemnness of Steve and guessed that something bad was about to happen.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****[_Turns to Stark_] We will proceed. **

**(Howard) ****[_Manages the controls_] That's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's 40 %. **

**(SSR Doctor)**** Vital signs are normal. **

**(Howard) ****That's 50 %. Sixty. Seventy. **

**[_As Steve is screaming in pain as he is receiving the vita rays_] **

"Steve!" 95% of the people in the room shouted.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Steven! **

**(Peggy) ****Shut it down. **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Steven! *_He knocks on the pod_* **

**(Peggy) ****Shut it down! s**

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor! **

**(Steve) ****No! Don't! I can do this! **

"What are you thinking?!" Bruce said sitting forward in his seat anxiously. "Please tell me that they shut it off!"

**(Howard) ****Eighty. Ninety. That's 100 %. *_Everything overloads until the reactor closes itself down._* **

"Ugggggg," Bruce groaned and sat back in his chair

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Mr. Stark? *_Stark opens the pod_***

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Steven. Steven. **

The avengers all sat forward in their seats, anxious to see if Steve was okay, completely ignoring the fact that this had already happened. Steve rolled his eyes and watched on uninterestedly.

**(Col. Phillips) ****The son of a bitch did it. *_As everyone pours out of the observation chamber Kruger leaves a small, metal object like a cigarette case behind._***

Natasha watched the guy suspiciously, glancing at Clint, who gave a suspicious glance back. She then turned to Steve who was glaring at the screen.

Loki also made the connection. He had seen Kruger leave the object purposely and even if he didn't know what it was he knew that if he was leaving it purposely then something was wrong. That and he could tell and the fact that he was lying when he was introduced. He also happened to catch the glare of pure hatred that Steve was sending toward the person on the screen.

**(Steve) *****_As he stumbles out of the pod supported by Stark and Erskine_* I did it. **

"Whoo, Steve," Tony said elbowing Steve.

"Shut up," Steve muttered blushing red.

"How did that machine do that?" Thor asked in wonder.

"Don't get into a long scientific explanation!" Clint interrupted, looking in between Bruce and Tony.

"Fine..." Tony said sighing and looking regretfully toward Bruce. Bruce laughed in response along with Thor.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Yeah, yeah. I think we did it. **

**(Howard) ****We actually did it. **

"That sounds like someone I know," Clint said looking toward Tony pointedly.

"Shut up!" Tony said glaring at Clint.

"Clint, Tony's right, he's nothing like his father," Natasha said smiling at Tony.

"THANK YOU!" he exclaimed. Clint meanwhile smirked back at Tony.

"You're worse," she said with a straight face before turning back to the screen leaving Tony spluttering.

**(Peggy) ****How do you feel? **

**(Steve) ****Taller. **

**(Peggy) ****You look taller. **

Everyone laughed at Peggy's reaction toward 'new Steve'.

**(Col. Phillips) ****How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator? **

**(Senator Brandt) ****I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor. *_He shakes hands with Erskine._* **

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Thank you, sir. **

***_Kruger detonates the bomb in the observation room and uses the confusion to steal the last vial of the serum._* **

Steve clenched his hands into tight fists and glared at the screen with a hatred that was almost unmatched. Clint sighed silently and looked over at Nat who met his gaze with an almost identical one.

Bruce glanced over at Steve concerned, seeing him glaring at the screen.

**(Dr. Erskine) ****Stop him! *_Kruger shoots him and flees with Peggy chasing after him_* **

"NO!" Thor yelled causing Loki to lean away from him in annoyance.

Pepper laid a hand on Steve's arm, noticing the fact that she was quite possibly the only one who was keeping Steve in his seat.

Tony noticed that, but decided to say nothing at the moment, knowing that he could always confront Pepper later if Steve got too friendly for his liking with Pepper. Plus, him seeing Peggy on screen should distract him from Pepper.

***_Steve kneels beside Erskine who points at Steve's chest and dies._* **

"GET HIM STEVE!" Thor said, or rather yelled. Loki again leaning away from Thor.

"Thor, you do realize that the people on the screen can't actually hear you right" Loki asked annoyed.

"Indeed brother, but this 'movie' is good and Steve needs the encouragement!"

"Thor, Steve wants to kill that person right now if he could and you shouting doesn't help that, and I will kill you if you don't stop yelling."

"Geez!" Clint said turning to Loki slightly surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you and Natasha would get along I think." Natasha glared at Clint.

"You know what," Natasha said turning to Loki. "We should team up some time."

"Yes, indeed, if you're as good as Barton claims," Loki responds.

"Oh I am!" Natasha said smirking.

"Barton are you stupid?" Thor exclaimed in mock terror. "You do realize that we are now dead right?"

"Oh, NO!" Barton replied in fake understanding and terror.

"Okay, guys can we settle down and watch the movie?" Pepper asked interrupting their show. The others laughed at Pepper before turning back to the movie.

***_Kruger shoots his way to a get-away-car but soon after he drives away, Peggy shoots the driver and the car crashes into a taxi so Kruger changes cars._* **

Natasha couldn't help but admire the girl's shooting skills. They were pretty impressive to shoot a driver out of the back of a moving vehicle.

**(Taxi Driver) ****What are you doing? Buddy, are you all right? Hey, this guy's been shot! **

"No dip," Tony couldn't help but mutter at the Taxi driver's helpful words.

***_Kruger drives off in the taxi, straight towards Peggy. She shoots at him but he just ducks and keeps going. Steve shoves her out of the way._* **

**(Peggy Carter)**** I had him! **

**(Steve) ****Sorry! *_He runs after the cab_* *_While chasing the car he loses control over his new power and crashes into a bridal wear store._* I'm sorry. *_He runs out into a street full of cars_* Whoa, whoa, whoa! **

The Avengers stare in stunned silence at the Steve on screen who happened to be fast enough to catch up to a moving car.

***_Steve catches up to Kruger's car at the pier and causes him to lose control. Kruger gets out of the car and takes a young boy hostage._* **

**(Mother) ****No! No! Not my son! **

**(Young Boy) ****Stop it! **

**(Mother) ****Don't hurt him! **

**(Heinz Kruger) ****Get back! *_Kruger with the boy dangling in his arms runs away._* **

**(Young Boy) ****Let me go! **

**(Mother) ****Let go of my son! Don't hurt him! **

"Now that is just dirty fighting!" Thor exclaimed shaking his head in anger.

"Good technique though," Loki pointed out. When the Avengers turn to look at him with varying expressions he continued. "I mean, he isn't going to shoot a man with a prisoner, not when their objective is to save people. You have to know your enemies."

"Well, that is smart reasoning I guess," Clint concluded nodding his head thoughtfully.

**(Steve) *****_As Kruger points a gun at the boy's head._* Wait, don't! Don't! **

"See!" Loki exclaimed triumphantly.

"You were right," Bruce said sounding slightly surprised.

"Of course I was," Loki muttered rolling his eye's having not missed the surprised tone of voice.

"Guy's you are missing the point here," Steve said slightly annoyed at the fact that they were praising the bad guys fighting technique. "We are here to watch my future, not Hydra's. Plus as far as I have heard Hydra is defeated."

**(Steve)*_Kruger points the gun at Steve and pulls the trigger, but the gun is empty. So instead he throws the boy into the water._* No! Don't! *_Kruger runs, Steve looks down at the boy._* **

**(Young Boy) ****Go get him! I can swim! **

***_Kruger tries to escape in a submarine, but Steve jumps into the water, breaks the window and pulls Kruger out back onto dry land. As they struggle further the vial breaks._* **

"Awwww!" Tony whined.  
"There goes my last sample of recreating the Super Soldier Serum," Bruce said sadly.

"You know that people would have recreated by now if there was still a vile left right?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, but that also means that there won't be any scenes where they study it and reproduce it," Bruce pointed out.

**(Steve) ****Who the hell are you? **

All of the sudden Tony gasped. The Avenger turned to him surprised.

"The one and only Captain America said a naughty word!" Tony said faking shock. "What has this world come to?!"

The rest of the Avengers including Steve all rolled their eyes and sighed.

**(Heinz Kruger) ****The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shalltake its place. Hail HYDRA! *_He pops a fake tooth loose and swallows it, hestarts to foam at the mouth and then dies_* **


	4. Captain America: Stage Performer?

**Wow! I posted this story not too long ago and it already has over 400 views and 1 comment. **

**In response to ****_Agent N- Thank you! I love that you think that this is better! I have read a few and to me they are all very predictable and don't stay in character (not meaning to be harsh to anyone who has made these stories this is my perosnal opinion and I have read a few good ones out there). But I got this idea and wanted it to be not just the Avengers watching someone's history, but how it affects them once they get back to their world. So for anyone who's reading this you can expect more..._**

**I am warning you that it will still be a while in between updates. I am getting a lot of Avengers work. **

*******_At HYDRA HQ_***** **

**(Hutter) The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Schmidt. He funds your research because you promised him weapons. **

**(Schneider) You serve at his pleasure. He gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries. **

**(Schmidt) Reward? Call it what it is. Exile. I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection. **

Steve listened intently, interested in what he couldn't see during his rime at war.

**(Roeder) You think this is about appearances? Your HYDRA division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. And we had learned through local intelligence you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway. **

"He didn't have permission to do that?!" Thor asked incredulously.

"Apparently not," Steve said disapprovingly. Thor glared at Schmidt, while Loki showed no indifference.

**(Schneider) The Führer feels… How does he put it? "The Red Skull has been indulged long enough!" **

Natasha glanced over at Clint, wondering if he caught the same words. He glanced right back with a nervous and confused glance.

"Who's the Red Skull?" Nat asked after a moment.

"I SAID NO SPOILERS!" the overhead voice, Katheryn, yelled.

"It'll explain later," Steve reassured.

**(Schmidt) Gentlemen, you have come to see the results of our work. Let me show you. *****_They enter the lab._***** Hitler speaks of a thousand-year Reich, but he cannot feed his army for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals. **

**(Roeder) And I suppose you still aim to end this war through magic? **

"The Tesseract is not magic!" Loki hissed quietly.

"Indeed it is not, Brother," Thor agreed having heard him. Loki however didn't even acknowledge.

**(Schmidt) Science. But I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men. HYDRA is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours. **

This statement alone angered several of the people watching.

"It didn't work, you failed," Steve muttered angrily.

"The tesseract is definitely not science either," Loki said glaring. "This is what happens when you leave midgards in charge of Infinity Stones."

"Some of the humans are responsible enough to care for it, most are not though," Thor agreed.

"Name one person that you think responsible enough to care for the Tesseract," Loki challenged.

"Rogers," Thor answered with a kind smile toward Steve. Loki sighed and turned back to the screen.

"Wait what about the rest of us?" Tony exclaimed as both of the gods turned back to the screen. It was Bruce, however, that responded.

"Do you really think that we should have that? We don't even know what it does!" Tony sighed and turned back to the screen, still muttering.

"Loki's right." Steve interrupted not able to stay quiet on this matter. "We shouldn't have it. It only causes destruction to us."

"What? Imagine what we could do against people like them though!"

"That's exactly what Hydra thought."

"They're the bad guys! They only wanted to destroy us!" _I can't believe I am arguing about history with Captain America, _Tony thought laughing slightly.

"What? What is so funny?"

"No," Tony said waving his hand. "It's just I am arguing about history with The Captain America.

"I was there and you weren't Tony, I saw the destruction that Hydra caused with it. We would only cause the same destruction on different people."

"Guys," Natasha interrupted causing both men to turn and look at them. "Lets just stop this argument and see what happens so we can change it. Alright?"

"Deal," Steve said holding his hand out to Tony.

"For now," Tony said smirking and shaking Steve's hand.

**(Roeder) Your enemies? **

**(Schmidt) My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on earth. Quite simply, gentlemen, I have harnessed the power of the Gods. **

At that both gods in the room watching that glared at the screen.

_That's why mortals shouldn't be in control of an Infinity Stone. They aren't gods and that is a weapon of the gods and the gods only and there is a reason for that, _Loki thought.

**(Schneider) Thank you, Schmidt. **

**(Schmidt) For what? **

**(Schneider) For making it clear how obviously mad you are. **

**(Hutter) *****_Studying a map lying in Schmidt's labor._***** Berlin is on this map! **

**(Schmidt) So it is. **

"Their own town?" Steve asked stunned.

"Mortals are so ruthless as to destroy their own town?!" Thor asked stunned. _He knew that mortals could be ruthless but enough to kill people of their own town?!_

**(Hutter) You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer himself! *****_Schmidt kills them all with his new Tesseract-powered canon._***** **

**(Roeder) *****_Screams before he's disintegrated_***** Schmidt! **

**(Schmidt) My apologies, Doctor, but we both knew HYDRA could grow no further in Hitler's shadow. Hail HYDRA. **

**(Hydra Technicians) Hail HYDRA! *****_Raising both arms to salute_***** **

**(Dr. Arnim Zola) *****_When Schmidt turns to him_***** Hail HYDRA! **

The Avengers just stared in shock at what they saw. They weren't able to believe what they just saw, how evil Hydra was, and that Steve had to face that.

* * *

*******_At the SSR compound._***** **

**(Steve) *****_Referring to the amount of blood samples taken from him_***** Think you got enough? **

**(Peggy) Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine, it could take years. **

Bruce looked down at his feet at this statement, ashamed at what he had tried to become and what he had became in the process.

**(Steve) He deserved more than this. **

**(Peggy) If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you. **

_That's what I miss about Peggy. That she was always there for me and always believed in me and knew exactly what to say. _

*******_SSR tech lab with the Hydra submarine_***** **

**(Senator Brandt) Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers. **

**(Col. Phillips) Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car? **

"How did that happen?" Clint asked looking toward Steve.

"I never found out," Steve said regretfully.

"Huh," Natasha muttered thinking. _Definitely something to look into. _

**(Col. Phillips) *****_To Stark who is working on the submarine_***** What have we got here? **

**(Howard) Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. **

Everyone turned to the other Stark as Howard said this.

"What?" Tony asked turning the others slightly confused as to what he did. Steve just rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen, the others following suit.

**(Howard) But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology. **

**(Senator Brandt) Then who is? **

**(Col. Phillips) HYDRA. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings. **

**(Senator Brandt) I'm on a number of committees, Colonel. **

"Didn't read it," Loki muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Thor asked wondering how Loki was able to figure something like that.

"He would have known the answer to the question if he had," Natasha answered simply. Thor turned to her, surprise written on his face and she added, "Agent for Shield." Thor, not quite understanding simply responded with a "Humph."

**(Peggy) HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions. **

**(Col. Phillips) HYDRA's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible. **

**(Senator Brandt) So what are you gonna do about it? **

**(Col. Phillips) Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being re tasked. **

**(Peggy) Colonel? **

**(Col. Phillips) We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight. **

**(Steve) Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in. **

**(Col. Phillips) You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo. **

Banner gave Steve a sympathetic glance, knowing what it was like to feel like an experiment.

**(Steve) The serum worked. **

**(Col. Phillips) I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough. **

It was Loki's turn to glance at Steve sympathetically. He knew what it was like to feel like you were never strong enough, to be overlooked in favor of someone else.

**(Senator Brandt) *****_To Steve_***** With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it. *****_To his aide_***** Paper. *****_The aide shows them the newspaper ('The New York Examiner' Vol. XCVII No. 33.634, Wednesday, June 23, 1943), headlines: "Nazis in New York - mystery man saves child"_***** The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war? **

"oh-no!" Steve muttered knowing what was most likely to come next.

The others turned to him slightly confused as to why this was a bad thing.

**(Steve) Sir, that's all I want. **

**(Senator Brandt) Then, congratulations. You just got promoted. **

Steve's face started to take on a pale blush and he averted his gaze from the screen to his feet.

"Now this aught to be good! If Mr. America is embarassed then this has got to be funny!" Tony said smirking, but covering up his slight fear that something bad could actually happen. Most of the future Avengers laughed, whether it was at Steve's new nickname, or the actual joke was the question.

* * *

**(Steve) *****_Backstage as Steve is getting dressed in super-hero costume_***** I don't know if I can do this. **

**(Brandt's Aide) Nothing to it. Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kills Nazi's. Bing bang boom. You're an American hero. **

Tony looked over to Steve; his face saying, 'your really nervous about doing that?' The rest of the Avengers just looked at the screen confused and not quite getting what was about to happen.

**(Steve) It's just not how I pictured getting there. **

**(Brandt's Aide) The senator's got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon in no time. Take the shield. *****_As Steve puts on his head mask he pushes Steve onto the stage_***** **

**(USO Singer) Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way? **

**(Steve) *****_As women start to sing and dance in the background Steve reads:_***** Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight. **

The whole of the crowd stands there shocked to see their brave Captain America standing on the stage reading lines like a performer. Tony was the first to laugh out loud, Thor and the rest of the Avengers soon following. Steve simply sat there, staring at the floor, face bright red.

**(USO Singer) Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right, night and day? **

**(Steve) Series E Defense Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun. **

**(USO Singer) Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star-spangled man with a plan. **

_Star spangled man with a plan? _Tony thought hysterically. _I am definitely going to use that against him! _

*******_Steve leads a group of men dressed as soldiers in front of a moving image._***** **

**(Director) Cut. Guys, don't look at the camera. **

"Common knowledge!" Tony muttered. Steve simply rolled his eyes.

While Thor asked, "Why don't you look at the camera?"

"We were filming a movie at the time, and looking at the camera takes away from the effect that the movie has," Steve answered.

"Ohhhhh," Thor said understanding.

*******_Back to a scene where he's on tour._***** **

**(USO Singer) We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win. **

**(Steve) Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun. **

"You're getting better!" Bruce said laughing slightly when Steve just rubbed his forehead exasperatedly.

**(USO Singer) Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who's here to prove that we can? The star-spangled man with a plan. **

Steve glanced up at the screen and the sight of him on tour, wearing a ridiculously fake costume with a bunch of stage girls as his backup singers. There was no way he was going to live this down.

**(Steve) We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That's where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love. *****_A men dressed as Hitler sneaks up on him on the stage._***** **

**(Kids in USO Audience) Turn around! He's right behind you! **

**(Steve) Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us. *****_The man attacks him and gets fake-punched._***** **

"That was so fake," Clint muttered.

"I couldn't actually punch the guy," Steve defended. "I would knock him out!"

**(USO Singer) Stalwart and steady and true, forceful and ready to defend, the red, white, and blue. Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle will soar. Who's making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? He knows what we're fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no one but Captain America. Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan? The star-spangled man with a plan! **

"Well, Star-spangled man with a plan," Tony said smirking as Steve's face went from embarrassed, to exasperated. "I didn't take you for a movie star."

"I wasn't, it was all other people's ideas," Steve protested.

"Sure it was…" Clint said laughing.

"It was!"

"Keep saying that."

*******_Scenes show how Captain America goes on tour around America, appears in comics and films, how he's approached by multiple fans, and generally becomes more liked and famous._***** **

* * *

*******_Italy, November 1943, 5 miles from the front. Steve addresses a crowd of soldiers dressed in his super hero costume_***** **

**(Steve) How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw? *****_Silence from the crowd of soldiers_***** **

"Oh, no" Pepper muttered, having been in enough conferences to see what was about to happen.

**(Steve) Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer. **

**(Army Man 1) ****I already volunteered! How do you think I got here? *****_the crowd of soldiers laugh_***** Bring back the girls! *****_There's a cheer from the soldiers_***** **

"Steve, I feel so sorry for you," Bruce said imagining the embarrassment that Steve was feeling.

**(Steve) I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I'll…I'll see what I can do. **

**(Army Man 1) ****You do that, sweetheart. **

Steve's face goes from red, to neon red. He knew what was about to happen and really didn't want the others to see him like this.

**(Army Man 2) ****Nice boots, Tinker Bell! *****_The crowd of soldiers laugh_*******

**(Steve) Come on, guys. We're all on the same team here. **

**(Army Man 3) ****Hey, Captain! Sign this! *****_He stands turns and pulls his pants down and the crowd starts to throw things at Steve._***** **

The other's didn't even know what to say to Steve to make it any better.

**(Army Man 4) ****Bring back the girls! *****_The women run on stage and the crowd cheers._***** **

**(Brandt's Aide) *****_Backstage to Steve_***** Don't worry, pal. They'll warm up to you. Don't worry. **

* * *

*******_Later, Steve sits on the edge of the stage sketching as rain pours down in the background._***** **

**(Peggy) Hello, Steve. **

"Ohhhh," Tony teased Steve, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve's face brightened a little bit, but after what he had just had to revisit Tony's teasing was nothing.

**(Steve) *****_He turns and looks up at Peggy._***** Hi. **

**(Peggy) Hi. **

**(Steve) What are you doin' here? **

**(Peggy) Officially I'm not here at all. **

Natasha smiled, she had to admit, she liked Peggy.

"That sounds like an excuse that you would use," Clint said turning to Nat.

"Yeah, me and Peggy are related," Natasha said casually forcing down a laugh when Steve turned to her stunned.

"You wish!" Clint said laughing and shoving her. "She's not, by the way," Clint said to Steve.

"Agent Carter was one of the founders of SHIELD," Natasha explained.

"Ohhhh," Steve said in understanding.

**(Peggy) That was quite a performance. **

**(Steve) Yeah. Uh… I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh… twelve. **

Thor couldn't help but laugh, Loki snickered beside him.

**(Peggy) I understand you're "America's New Hope"? **

At this Tony simply turned to Steve and smirked. Steve just sighed. _Will the embarrassment never end? _

**(Steve) Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit. **

**(Peggy) Is that Senator Brandt I hear? **

**(Steve) At least he's got me doin' this. Phillips would have had be stuck in lab. **

**(Peggy) And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know? *****_Steve goes to respond but hesitates_***** What? **

**(Steve) You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights. *****_Honking in the background as an ambulance arrives with wounded soldiers. Steve and Peggy turn around to watch._**

"Well then just go and fight," Thor said remembering the spontaneous battle against the frost giants.

"It doesn't work like that," Steve and Loki said at the exact same time.

"On Earth there are commanders in control of the soldiers. I was just one of those soldiers. This was what they had me doing. If I disobeyed their orders I'd get punished." Thor nodded in understanding.

*** They look like they've been through hell. **

**(Peggy) These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured. **

Bruce's eyes widened and he turned to Steve for confirmation that the facts were true. Steve nodded sadly that they were.

**(Steve) The one-oh-seventh? **

**(Peggy) What? **

**(Steve) Come on! *****_They run to a tent._***** Colonel Phillips. **

**(Col. Phillips) Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. And what is your plan today? **

This time when Tony glanced over to Steve, he just ignored it. He focused instead on what was about to happen.

**(Steve) I need the casualty list from Azzano. **

**(Col. Phillips) You don't get to give me orders, son. **

**(Steve) I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh. **

"Oh, no!" Pepper said remembering Bucky telling Steve at the beginning of the movie that that was where he was assigned to.

**(Col. Phillips) *****_Pointing to Peggy_***** You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy. **

"You shouldn't have gone with him," Natasha told Peggy. "You just blew your cover." Clint nodded in silent agreement.

**(Steve) Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R… **

**(Col. Phillips) I can spell. *****_Referring to Barnes_***** I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry. **

Pepper covered her mouth with her hand while gasping. Steve smiled slightly, knowing that he had basically the same reaction when he found out.

**(Steve) What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission? **

**(Col. Phillips) Yeah! It's called winning the war. **

"What?" Tony exclaimed. "You have my Dad making a whole bunch of unique weapons for you and you can't rescue a few soldiers!" Tony rolled his eyes and turned to Steve, "Please tell me that you did something about that."

"The great Captain America?" Loki teased turning to Stark and looking offended. "He would never dare to commit such a crime!" Tony just laughed and rolled his eyes.

**(Steve) But if you know where they are, why not at least…? **

**(Col. Phillips) They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl. **

"Oh, snap," Tony smirked, knowing that things were going to go in his favor.

**(Steve) I think I understand just fine. **

**(Col. Phillips) Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in thirty minutes. *****_As Phillips walks away Steve looks at the military map which show s where the men are_***** **

"Told ya," Tony said to Loki. Loki simply rolled his eyes at the smug millionaire and turned back to the screen.

**(Steve) Yes, sir. I do. **

**(Col. Phillips) *****_To Peggy_***** If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself. **

"Rude!" Clint muttered.

**(Peggy) *****_She follows Steve to his tent where he starts to change and pack some things._***** What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria? **

**(Steve) If that's what it takes. **

"Told you! Told you! Told you!" Tony cheered.

"Midgardian you do know that I was joking right?" Loki asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah," Tony said calming down. "But I'm still right."

**(Peggy) You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead. **

"He wasn't confirmed dead?" Pepper asked in confusion.

"No," Tony explained to her. "They all were captured behind enemy lines and they don't know what the enemy is doing to them so they were presumed dead."

"Ohhh," Pepper said.

**(Steve) You don't know that. **

**(Peggy) Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects… **

"He isn't devising a strategy," Bruce protested. "He's giving up! He's signing the letters and pesuming them dead!"

**(Steve) By the time he's done that, it could be too late! *****_He walks out to a jeep._***** You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that? **


	5. Captain America: War Hero

_**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I had no inspiration and I was busy. That and I had Avenger buisness. But I am back now! I want to thank you all for all the views! I had no idea that this story was going to be so big! Please continue to read and comment! Especially comment, I love reading them and will try to respond if there are any questions. **_

**(Peggy) Every word. **

Steve smiled slightly at Peggy's loyalty. He missed that, and had a feeling he would even more in the future.

**(Steve) Then you gotta let me go. *****_He gets in the jeep._***** **

**(Peggy) I can do more than that. **

*******_Backstage with the USO girls_***** **

**(Brandt's Aide) On stage, girls. Five minutes! **

"Oh-no" Bruce muttered realizing that Steve would be missed almost instantly.

"Looks like you're going to get quite the party when you get back," Tony said turning to Steve.

"And I did," Steve confirmed before turning back to the screen.

Loki's thoughts immediately flashed to the parties that Thor threw after almost every battle. He couldn't picture Steve as the arrogant and proud type, but who knows. The ones he was with, could quite possibly throw the party for him.

**(USO girl) Where's my helmet? **

**(Brandt's Aide) Has anyone seen Rogers? **

***Peggy and Steve in a plane piloted by Stark.* **

Tony sighed. He knew that Howard had worked with Captain America but to have to watch him work with Steve was awkward and slightly painful. Plus he wasn't used to seeing his Dad this young.

Steve however was glad that the movie showed how much Howard had helped him. He hoped that the movie would show Tony who he knew Howard as.

**(Peggy) The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind. **

**(Howard)We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep. **

**(Steve) Just get me as close as you can. *referring to Stark and Peggy helping him* you know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab. **

**(Peggy) And you won't? **

The whole Avengers team turned to face Steve, who simply smiled and stayed facing the screen.

**(Steve) Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em. **

Thor laughed, liking Steve's thinking. Natasha rolled her eyes, being a spy she knew that there was a lot more to battle than just shooting.

**(Peggy) They will undoubtedly shoot back. **

**(Steve) Well, let's hope it's good for somethin'. *He knocks at his shield.* **

"Wait," Tony said turning to Steve. "You're telling me that you went into battle against a bunch of Hydra agents with a stage prop?!"

"Well, yeah," Steve admitted realizing how dangerous it sounded now. "It was the best I had at the time."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Tell me that you got new gear!"

"Yes," Steve said laughing.

**(Howard)Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue. *Peggy looks awkwardly at Steve who's getting ready to parachute.* **

Steve's whole posture, in that moment, changed from one of laughter and almost enjoyment to one of total embarrassment.

It was Pepper's turn to roll her eyes. This movie might not be related to her in any way, but she was learning about a lot of Stark family traits, that was for sure.

**(Peggy) Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him. **

**(Steve) So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?**

There was a moment of silence and then the whole room rang with laughter. Some being polite enough to try and cover it up (Pepper and Bruce) others not even bothering, Tony and Thor. Some simply struggled to keep the strait face of an Agent.

"You do know that you are allowed to laugh here right?" Tony asked turning to Clint and Natasha. "Your boss isn't here to judge you."

"Someone has to stay sane and notice all of the detail that you guys are missing," Clint responded tightly.

"Don't make the mistake that everyone here isn't paying attention to the details," Loki spoke up.

"For once I agree with reindeer games," Tony replied to Clint. "I'm noticing plenty of details that you two don't even have the mind to."

Steve sighed. He should have known that a couple of Agents and a Stark wouldn't mix. "Guy's we are here to watch my background. Tony's a scientist, not an agent, he's going to notice different things, not less."

With that at least somewhat settled everyone turned back to the screen.

**(Peggy) *She ignores Steve's awkward and confused rambling.* this is your transponder. Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you. **

"No doubt made by my Dad," Tony muttered quietly with a pointed side glance toward the two agents.

**(Steve) Are you sure this thing works? **

**(Howard)It's been tested more than you, pal. *as their plane is being attacked Steve goes towards the opened door of the plane to jump* **

**(Peggy) Get back here! We're taking you all the way in. **

"Not gonna work," Clint muttered back, his gaze never leaving the screen.

**(Steve) As soon as I'm free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here! **

**(Peggy) You can't give me orders! **

**(Steve) The hell I can't! I'm a Captain! *he looks at her and then jumps out of the plane* **

* * *

***In the Hydra factory located in Italy, Schmidt and Zola walk side by side through the workspace.* **

**(Dr. Zola)As you can see, production of the Valkyrie is progressing on schedule, even with components of this size. **

As the movie changed points of view everyone immediately paid apt attention.

Steve was the only one who understood what they were talking about fully though. The Valkyrie; the ship that he crashed.

Thor and Loki, however, had different thoughts. The Valkyrie; an elite team of woman warriors. What on earth does that have to do with the war?

**(Johann Schmidt) Increase the output by 60 % and see to it our other facilities do the same. **

**(Dr. Zola)But the prisoners, I'm not sure they have the strength. **

**(Johann Schmidt) Then use up what strength they have left, Doctor. There are always more workers. **

Steve, who had been relaxed before clenched his fists at Schmidt's words. He knew exactly what Schmidt was meaning.

**(Dr. Zola)*To someone approaching him with a clip board* Not now! **

***At the cells where prisoners are lead into. One of the guards knocks the hat from Dumdum Dugan's head.* **

**(Dum Dum Dugan) You know, Fritz, one of these days, I'm gonna have a stick of my own. **

Steve smiled, however, at Dugan's comic relief. Definitely something he would miss.

***Steve runs through the dark woods until he finds a road where trucks are driving by. He gets into the back of one of them and finds himself face to face with two (Hydra Guards).* **

**(Steve) Fellas. **

Tony was slightly surprised. He had not expected any kind of talk from The Captain America.

"Finally, some action!" Thor said smiling and sitting back in his chair.

**(Hydra Guards)****Ah! **

***After Steve snuck into the HYDRA factory and stole a blue shining cartridge, he finds some of the captured American soldiers* **

**(Gabe Jones) Who are you supposed to be? **

**(Steve) I'm… Captain America. **

**(James Falsworth) I beg your pardon? **

A few of the less serious ones laughed at James's reaction to the fact that Steve had just accepted his title.

**(Dum Dum Dugan) *After Steve has unlocked their cells and prisoner start pouring out, he says to a Jim Morita, a Japanese looking man* What, are we taking everybody? **

**(Jim Morita) *takes out his dog tags* I'm from Fresno, Ace. **

Tony laughed at that turning to Steve. Steve simply stayed facing the screen. He was learning a lot about Hydra, but everyone else was learning a lot of unneeded information about him

**(Steve) Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes. **

**(James Falsworth) There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it. **

"Oh-no!" Pepper muttered, thinking the worst.

**(Steve) All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find. **

**(Gabe Jones) Wait! You know what you're doin'? **

**(Steve) Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times. **

"I don't think your theater practice counts," Thor said smiling slightly at Steve, who laughed in response. The rest of the crowd also laughing slightly, but focused mainly on the battle.

***The prisoners escape into the compound, overpowering the guards with their sheer numbers. Dernier picks up one of the new Tesseract-powered HYDRA guns.* **

**(Jim Morita) You know how to use that thing? *Dernier shoots, blowing up a wall* Okay. **

***HYDRA factory command center* **

**(Johann Schmidt) *stares at a surveillance screen* what is happening? *He presses an alarm.* **

Steve smiled slightly. After all the pain that Red Skull had caused him it helped a little bit to see the panic that he had caused him.

***back to the prisoners in the compound, Dum Dum and Jones overtake a small tank.* **

**(Dum Dum Dugan) Hey. Not exactly a Buick. **

Tony laughed, agreeing. But in the back of his mind was the last time he had been in a tank car, and what had happened.

"You've been in one?" Clint asked surprised at the fact that the billionaire had been in a tank.

"You'll see soon enough I assume," Tony said reluctantly. Clint stayed silent but couldn't help but think about all of the possibilities that that left.

**(Gabe Jones) *points at the controls* that one. Zündung. (Ignition.) **

**(Dum Dum Dugan) Zündung? **

**(James Falsworth) *jumps into the tank* Get this thing going, Dugan! **

**(Dum Dum Dugan) *to Jones* I didn't know you spoke German. **

**(Gabe Jones) Three semesters at Howards, switched to French, girls much cuter. **

"Good choice," Tony agreed, keeping a serious face. Most of the room just rolled their eyes, including Steve.

Given the choice, so far Steve would choose Howard Stark over Tony, if just because Howard was a bit more focused.

**(Dum Dum Dugan) Didn't ask for the resume. **

Steve gives a pointed glance toward Tony, who shrugs

"If I was sorry I'd apologize," Tony says hiding a smirk.

***In the HYDRA control room Schmidt watches Steve on the monitors and decides to activate the self-destruct sequence which are counting down from 7 minutes.* **

Steve watches intently as the film revealed how Schmidt caused the whole place to explode, almost killing him and Bucky.

**(Dr. Zola)No, no! What are you doing? **

**(Johann Schmidt) Our forces are outmatched. *Zola looks at the screens, then runs out of the room.* **

***Dernier and Morita running through the compound with other prisoners.* **

**(Jim Morita) Keep moving! Grab those grenades! **

Steve smiled at the reliability of the team, even if it wasn't quite official yet.

* * *

***Schmidt secures the Tesseract while Zola packs the blueprints of his design. Steve sees him in the corridor but hesitates to chase him when he hears someone.* **

"Why didn't you chase him?" Thor askes sounding quite impatient and eager to see more fighting.

"I wasn't there to fight Zola," Steve reminded, "I was there to find Bucky."

**(Bucky) Sergeant. 32557…**

"What?" Natasha askes. She wondered what the Doctor had done to Bucky, she had seen what had happened to the other Black Widows. She wondered if this was going to be a similar situation.

**(Steve) *he finds Barnes strapped to a chair in one of Schmidt's testing labs* Bucky? Oh, my God. *he unstraps him from the chair* **

Clint glanced over at Natasha, clearly thinking the same thing.

**(Bucky) Is that… **

**(Steve) It's me. It's Steve. **

**(Bucky) Steve? **

Steve smiled, remembering how relieved he had felt to know that Bucky was still alive.

**(Steve) Come on. **

**(Bucky) Steve. **

**(Steve) I thought you were dead. **

**(Bucky) I thought you were smaller. *referring to Steve's change of appearance* **

Several of the Avengers in the room laughed, watching the conversation between the two friends sympathetically.

**(Steve) Come on. **

**(Bucky) What happened to you? **

**(Steve) I joined the Army. *referring to Steve's undergoing change to a super-soldier* **

I don't think that's what he meant," Clint said laughing, taking the wording differently.

**(Bucky) Did it hurt? **

**(Steve) A little. **

**(Bucky) Is it permanent? **

**(Steve) So far. **

"If they did it correctly it should stay permanently" Bruce commented. He hadn't been saying much, but had been focusing more on the scientific details of the movies.

***They flee through the exploding factory* **

All the Avengers look hopefully at the pair that they would escape, without any run in's with Hydra.

***until they meet Schmidt and Zola.* **

"Damn," Loki said shaking his head slightly. The avengers chuckled and glanced over at Loki. Thor hadn't heard Loki say as much as the rest of the people, but this confirmed that he was at least paying attention.

**(Johann Schmidt) Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive. *Steve punches Schmidt hard in the face* **

Steve clenched his fists. Red Skull still was able to get to him even though it had technically been over 70 years ago that this had happened.

**(Steve) You've got no idea. **

Schmidt had taken everything from him.

**(Johann Schmidt) Haven't I? *He goes to hit Steve but Steve protects himself with his shield. As they fight, Zola pulls a leaver and the catwalk they are standing on retracts to either side separating them.* No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success! *he peels off the skin on his face to reveal that he is the Red Skull* **

The whole crowd watching the movie recoils. No one except Steve, who had been there, was expecting that.

**(Bucky) *to Steve referring to Schmidt's skinless face* You don't have one of those, do you?**

"You don't, right?" Bruce confirmed nervously, immediately thinking of the Hulk incidents.

"No, I don't," Steve confirmed, wondering what had caused the mood change in the usually calm professor.

Several of the more observant people in the room noticed as well and made mental note of it.

**(Johann Schmidt) You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear! **

**(Steve) Then how come you're running? *Schmidt and Zola continue their escape and so do Steve and Bucky.* Come on, let's go. Up. **

"Up?" Tony asked slightly confused. "Aren't you wanting to go down to the ground to escape, not get stuck on the roof?"

"The floor was currently on fire," Steve said simply, focusing on the movie.

***Schmidt and Zola in an elevator.* **

**(Dr. Zola)Sir? Are we going to the roof? **

"See?" Tony exclaimed. "It's not just me!"

"You're right! The evil scientist agrees with you," Natasha countered smirking right back at Tony. When Tony turned to glare at Natasha though, she simply smiled a flirty smile and turned back to the screen.

***The doors open to reveal a one-man-plane* what about me? Where will I sit? **

**(Johann Schmidt) *gives Zola his car keys* Not a scratch, Doctor. Not a scratch. *We see Schmidt and Zola escaping.* **

***Steve and Bucky on a catwalk, beneath them everything is on fire, they have to reach the other side of the room over a thin gantry.* **

"How'd you manage to survive that?" Clint asked turning to Steve, hiding his actual nervousness behind jokes. Steve just smiled and stayed back to the screen. He did feel slightly comforted by the fact that even though he didn't know any of these people they were at least scared for his safety.

**(Steve) Let's go. One at a time. *Bucky reaches the other side but the gantry collapses behind him.* **

"Now what?" Bruce commented not bothering to hide his nervousness.

**(Bucky) Gotta be a rope or something! **

**(Steve) Just go! Get out of here! **

**(Bucky) No! Not without you! *Steve jumps over the chasm.***

Thor and Loki couldn't help but be surprised. Asgardians could jump that far but for a mortal to was rather unprecedented.

* * *

***In the Army camp, Phillips is dictating a letter to a Corporal.* **

Steve's eyes widen, this must have been before he got back because he didn't remember this. He wondered effect his sudden disappearance had had.

**(Col. Phillips) Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period. **

As the scene played out several of the people there were calculating. _Steve couldn't be dead, right? I mean he is sitting right here. But there was no way that he survived the jump. _

**(Peggy) The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity. **

**(Col. Phillips) Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal. **

**(Corporal)Yes, sir. *he leaves* **

**(Col. Phillips) I can't touch Stark. He's rich and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one. **

Steve's eyes widened at what the colonel was suggesting he was going to do to Agent Carter. He must have arrived right in the nick of time to prevent that. He couldn't imagine going through the war without Peggy.

**(Peggy) With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Rogers did either. **

**(Col. Phillips) What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. And now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead, cause you had a crush. **

**(Peggy) It wasn't that. I had faith. **

_Definitely a crush, _Tony thought. He knew what was going to happen. Even if he didn't show it he couldn't help but feel bad for Steve. He had a feeling he had lost more than the others thought.

**(Col. Phillips) Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down. *Soldier start running and talking excitedly in the background.* what the hell's going on out there? *They follow the crowd to the edge of the camp where Steve's arriving with the freed prisoners.* **

Almost the whole crowd of avengers lean forward. Even if they all guessed that Steve wasn't dead; they were all curious about his "big entrance."

**(Man #1) Look who it is! *everyone cheers* **

**(Steve) *salutes to Phillips* some of these men need medical attention. **

**(Man #2) Medic, we got wounded. **

**(Medic) Right over here. **

**(Steve) I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action. **

"What?" Thor couldn't help but ask turning to Steve. "You just saved several lives, you shouldn't have to be disciplined!"

"For once I agree with Thor," Loki said also turning to Steve. "You did what you had to to save your friend and in the process several other lives. The pathetic Midgardian is just too stupid to see that," Loki summed up. Tony and several others nodding their heads in agreement.

"That 'Midgardian' is my commander, and I have to answer to him," Steve retorted.

"Still," Loki muttered unwilling to give up.

**(Col. Phillips) That won't be necessary. **

The others couldn't help but be glad that the colonel was finally seeing a bit of sense.

**(Steve) Yes, sir. **

**(Col. Phillips) *he turns and walks away from Steve and he notices Peggy* Faith, huh? **

"Sometimes that's all you need," Clint muttered glancing toward Nat discretely.

Natasha stayed facing toward the screen, but Clint caught a small smile on her lips.

**(Peggy) *to Steve* You're late. **

**(Steve) *holding up the broken transponder* Couldn't call my ride. **

"Really?!" Tony couldn't help turning to Steve.

Even if Howard was a bit more focused, Tony was still a Stark; technology was still a HUGE part of their lives.

Tony figured that his dad had given Rogers a similar speech, so he decided to take a different approach. "Great first impression," he said sarcastically. "Nice to meet you Howard Stark, I broke your tech!"

Steve and several others laughed. "Actually back then…" Steve started to say only to be interrupted.

"Here we go," Tony interrupted leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head. "Watch out guys, the fossil is here!"

**(Bucky) *to the men* Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America. *more cheering* **

Steve couldn't help but sadly smile at Bucky. Even when they had all just walked several miles just to get to camp, he still had his back.

* * *

**(Senator Brandt) *somewhere in America talking to a small crowd* I am honored to present this medal for valor to my personal friend, Captain America! *he turns around but no one is there.* Captain America! *still nothing* Captain, that's your cue! *his aide comes out, whispering something to him* **

Pepper turned to Tony and bumped him with her arm. "That look familiar?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Shut up!" Tony muttered.

**(General) *sitting in the crowd talking quietly to the man next to him* I thought he'd be taller. *misunderstanding the aide to be Captain America* **

Loki rolled his eyes, _stupid Midgard. What was he even doing there?_

***Allied HQ in London* **

**(Steve) The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic. *he marks it on a map* And the sixth one was… about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line. *a soldier takes the map away* I just got a quick look. **

**(Peggy) Well, nobody's perfect. *they walk over to Phillips and another map* **

Almost everyone who wasn't a god or a super soldier in the room rolled their eyes. If they were all going to work together, they were all going to have to learn to deal with Steve's perfectionism

**(Steve) These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map. **

"See, look how much you're slacking now!" Clint exclaimed shaking his head as if disappointed.

**(Col. Phillips) Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base. **

**(Peggy) What about us? **

**(Col. Phillips) We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you say, Rogers? It's your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it? **

"So, now that you're useful you are best friends?!" Thor questioned angrily.

"I was just glad to be on his good side," Steve defended himself.

**(Steve) Yes, sir. I'll need a team. **

**(Col. Phillips) We're already putting together the best men. **

**(Steve) With all due respect, sir. So am I. **

Steve smiled wistfully. No doubt, some of his favorite moments would be coming up. He missed the Howling Comando's.

***in a bar* **

**(Dum Dum Dugan) So, let's get this straight. **

**(Gabe Jones) We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back? **

**(Steve) Pretty much. **

**(James Falsworth) Sounds rather fun, actually. **

Loki rolled his eyes. This sounded _way _too much like the Warrior's Three. Agent Carter would be Lady Sif, Steve was Thor, the one who had just spoken would probably be Fandral, and Bucky was himself.

**(Jim Morita) *belches* I'm in. **

**(Gabe Jones) *Dernier and Gabe speaking French, Dernier laughs, they shake hands* We're in. **

Those two would probably be the most like Hogun.

**(Dum Dum Dugan) Hell, I'll always fight. But you got to do one thing for me. **

**(Steve) What's that? **

**(Dum Dum Dugan) Open a tab. **

And that was Volstagg.

**(Jim Morita) Well, that was easy. **

**(Steve) *Steve goes over to the bar.* Another round. **

**(Barkeeper) Where are they putting all this stuff? **

Steve laughed along with the barkeeper in the movie. He would give anything to be back with them. It wasn't because this team was 'so bad'; it was because he missed the people he had known.

* * *

**(Bucky) *Steve joins Bucky at the barcounter. In the background everyone's singing "There's a Tavern in Town" See? I told you. They're all idiots. **

Loki couldn't help but laugh quietly. That perfectly described The Warrior's Three.

**(Steve) How about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death? **

**(Bucky) Hell, no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him. But you're keeping the outfit, right? **

Steve smiled wistfully at the conversation between the on screen Steve and Bucky. He forced himself to keep Peggy's words in mind: "Give him the dignity of his choice, because he must have thought you were damn well worth it."

Tony however heard different words. He heard Bucky asking Steve if he was going to keep the suit. He knew about what had happened to Bucky, but also knew that the mood was in desperate need of lightening.

"You did end up keeping the suit for war right? Or was all that just stage prop stuff?" Tony asked.

Steve laughed and nodded saying, "It kind of grew on me."

**(Steve) You know what? It's kind of growing on me. **

**(Peggy) *The singing in the bar stops as Peggy in a tight fitting, deep-red dress walks in.* Captain. **

Tony whistled looking over at Steve, whose face turned immediately turned as red as Peggy's dress.

"Look's like Captain's got a date!" Tony teased.

Thor reached over and patted Steve on the back grinning.

"Admit it Rogers," Natasha 'helped'.

**(Steve) Agent Carter. **

**(Bucky) Ma'am. **

**(Peggy) Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning? **

"This just get's better and better," Tony said, his smirk growing wider, if at all possible.

**(Steve) Sounds good. **

**(Peggy) I see you top squad is prepping for duty. **

There was a difference, Loki noticed. Lady Sif would have been right there at the table with them, instead of telling on them.

**(Bucky) You don't like music? **

"No offence Steve," Clint started glancing at Steve, "but your friend has no chance." This caused the whole movie theater to laugh slightly, a few people debating over weather Bucky ever had the chance at all.

**(Peggy) I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing. **

**(Bucky) Then what are we waiting for? **

"He really just need's to give up," Tony agreed shaking his sadly as Peggy never once took her eyes off Steve.

**(Peggy) The right partner. 0800, Captain. **

**(Steve) Yes, ma'm. I'll be there. **

**(Bucky) *referring to the rejection he got from Peggy about going dancing with him* I'm invisible. I'm…I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream. **

"Now that's a bit harsh!" Clint exclaimed, indirectly defending Steve.

But Steve caught that, and didn't reply, but smiled.

**(Steve) Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend. *whilst waiting to see Stark* **

* * *

**(Howard)*Morning, by a glass chamber, Stark examines the Hydra cartridge* Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and beta ray neutral. Though I doubt Rogers picked up on that. **

Tony Stark nodded at Howard's observations, unknowingly slipping into "inventor mode" causing Pepper to roll her eyes at Tony.

**(Howard) Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about. *He removes a glowing pellet. The blast sends Stark and his engineer flying across the room.* Write that down. **

Thor and Loki couldn't help but laugh at Howard and his 'observations' about the tesseract energy gadgets. While the rest of the room was divided between sympathetic winces and snickers.

***Somewhere else in the building* **

**(Steve) *to Private Lorraine* Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Stark. **

As soon as the scene changed Steve's face almost immediately went bright red, knowing what was about to happen and really not wanting to have the rest of the Avengers to see it.

**(Lorraine)He's in with Colonel Phillips. Of course you're welcome to wait. *Steve perches on the edge of a desk to wait* I read about what you did. *she holds up the newspaper showing his rescue mission* **

Tony, who had a bit more…experience with this sort of thing immediately knew what was going to happen.

**(Steve) Oh! The…yeah! Well, that's you know? Just doin' what needed to be done. **

"Steve you have no idea what you are doing right now do you?" Tony asked knowing the answer before it was even said.

"If I did I probably wouldn't have done it," Steve answered truthfully, hating the rift it put between him and Peggy for a while. Tony, however, just rolled his eyes at the typical "Captain America" response.

**(Lorraine)Sounded like more than that. You saved nearly four hundred men. **

**(Steve) Really, it's not a big deal. **

The other Avengers quickly caught on to what Tony and Steve were talking about.

**(Lorraine)Tell that to their wives. *Steve gets nervous as she walks up to him* **

**(Steve) Uh…I don't think they were all married. **

Natasha glanced over at Steve and shook her head smirking slightly. She felt bad for him but at the same time, he brought this on himself.

Clint glanced over at Nat, catching her shaking her head at Steve and immediately knew what she was thinking. One of the advantages to being partners for several years while doing spy work. You learn to talk to each other through simple movements.

**(Lorraine)You're a hero. **

**(Steve) Well, that…you know? That…that depends on the definition of it really. *she grabs hold of his tie* **

"Steve," Tony said turning to the too innocent Captain America. "Just give it up, accept your fate and this will go a lot better."

Steve gave a small smile of thanks to the inventor but turned his face back toward the ground. He really didn't want to see this. It made him think of the disappointment that he had caused Peggy and how now he would give anything to spend a little time with her.

**(Lorraine)The women of America, they owe you their thanks. And uh…seeing as they're not here. *drags him to the corner of the office and kisses him* **

**(Peggy) *she walks in* Captain! *Steve and Pvt. Lorraine separate* We're ready for you. If you're not otherwise occupied. *annoyed, she turns and walks ahead* **

"See?" Tony said turning to Steve. "That wasn't so bad was it? I was expecting worse!"

"It doesn't end there," Steve muttered turning his still red face toward the screen again.

**(Steve) Agent Carter, wait. **

**(Peggy) Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard after all. **

"Ouch," Loki muttered, able to somehow find the best and the worst timing ever. Thor and a few others laughed at his comment, but Steve sent a glare Loki's way. Loki simply gave an a smirk back.

**(Steve) Peggy, that's not what you thought it was. **

"Really? Even I know better than to deny what I just did," Tony advised.

"You're a few years too late," Steve replied. He had to admit though, Howard hadn't had amost any helpful tips when it came to this, Tony, though, did. This might not be _as _bad as he was thinking. If only Tony would get past his ego.

**(Peggy) I don't think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest. **

Steve sighed quietly. Even after over 70 years Peggy remark's still hurt him.

**(Steve) Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven't been… fonduing? **

"You go there?" Clint asked a bit stunned.

"Wow," Natasha said shaking her head slightly.

**(Peggy) *she turns to look at him* You still don't know a bloody thing about women! **

"Don't anger the agent," Natasha said smirking slightly. She had a feeling that if she knew Agent Carter she and herself would be best friends.

***In Stark's lab* **

**(Howard)Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend. **

"It hardly ever is…" Tony muttered. Though he subconsciously wondered what Howard was like when he was younger and if he was anything like him.

**(Steve) Really? I didn't think… **

**(Howard)Nor should you, pal. **

"Yikes," Clint muttered.

Loki smirked as well. He had a feeling that the Starks and himself were going to get along just fine. And he was going to have to remember that insult for later.

**(Howard) The moment you think you know what's goin' on in a woman's head, it's the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. **

"Solid advise," Tony said pointedly looking over toward Steve. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Can we please just move on?!" he asked just as pointedly.

"Not anytime soon, I don't think so," Tony answered.

**(Howard) Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed. Carbon polymer. *referring to a piece of cloth lying on the table* Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra's not going to attack you with a pocket knife. *referring to Steve's Captain America shield* I hear you're uh… kinda attached? **

"Enough to keep it over 70 years?" Clint asked rhetorically. "Maybe…"

The rest of the Avengers team couldn't help but laugh a little at Clint's response.

**(Steve) It's handier than you might think.**

**(Howard)I took the liberty of coming up with some options. *shows him a few shields* This one's fun. She's been fitted with electrical relays. It'll allow you to… **

**(Steve) What about this one? *he picks up a round silver looking shield* **

**(Howard)No! No! That's just a prototype. **

Tony couldn't help but be mildly surprised at…everything. Steve picking the plain shield over all of the other high tech ones, Howard's reaction to Steve picking it out… But then again it was vibranium.

**(Steve) What's it made of? **

**(Howard)Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent. **

"Still not exactly sure why you decide to make a Shield out of the strongest metal," Thor noted.

"You're about to find out!" Steve said smiling.

**(Steve) How come it's not a standard issue? **

**(Howard)That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there? That's all we've got. **

"We're back to why you make a shield," Loki said. "Out of all the weapons."

**(Peggy) *as Steve is checking out the shield made out of Vibranium* You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business. **

**(Steve) *holds up the Vibranium shield against him* What do you think? *Peggy picks up gun and shoots it at Steve as he quickly holds up the shield to protect himself* **

The whole of the Avengers, minus Steve, stared at the screen stunned at Peggy's actions.

**(Peggy) Yes. I think it works. *she puts the gun down and walks out of the lab, Steve and Howard looking at her stunned* **

"Well!" Tony said turning to Steve at a bit of a loss for words.

Steve couldn't help but laugh at Tony's reaction.

"As I said," Natasha said smirking. "Don't mess with the agents."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Bruce said speaking up from where he had been silently observing.

**(Steve) I had some ideas about the uniform. *gives Stark a piece of paper* **

**(Howard)*takes it* Whatever you want, pal.**

The whole team chuckled at Howard's reaction to Peggy and Steve.

* * *

***Montage of Captain America and his Howling Commandos fighting Hydra.* **

There was no reply to this. Almost all of the Avengers had heard of the adventures of Captain America and his team, but to be able to see it all the way it actually happened. That was the equivalent of watching history play out on a screen while sitting next to the main character for them.

As for the Asgardian's the fact that an enhanced midgardian and a team of soldiers could do this much damage to the enemy was something that they had never thought would happen. This super soldier was as good as some Asgardian soldiers!

***At the site of a destroyed Hydra base* **

**(Johann Schmidt) You are failing! We are close to an offensive network that will shake the planet. And yet we are continually delayed, because you cannot outwit a simpleton with a shield! **

"Indeed, a shield was a smart decision after all," Thor admitted.

"Makes it all the more embarrassing when they are defeated," Bruce said smiling. He knew something of that. No one would expect a scientist to turn into a green rage monster.

**(Dr. Zola)This is hardly my area of expertise. I…I merely develop the weapons. I…I cannot fire them. **

"Lame!" Tony exclaimed. "I learned how to do both, no reason why he can't too!"

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, not everyone is a genius billionaire," Natasha said smirking slightly in Stark's direction. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes at the interaction between them, but paid close attention to Schmidt and Dr. Zola. he

**(Johann Schmidt) Finish your mission, Doctor. Before the American finishes his. **

**(Guard) *two guards arrive with the facility manager* Sir! **

**(Facility Manager) I'm sorry, Herr Schmidt. We fought to the last man. **

**(Johann Schmidt) Evidently not. *kills him* **


	6. A Soldier's Sacrifice

**The newest chapter of my most popular Story! Thank you so much for your comments! They mean a lot to me! Please continue I love reading through them! Enjoy the newest chapter! **

**(Bucky)*****On a snow covered mountain the Howling Commandos prepare to zipline onto the train.* **

**Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island? **

Steve's eyes widened as he remembered the lines that Bucky had send before the fall. He looked at the screen devastated. He really didn't want to have to watch his best friend die again.

Tony glanced beside him and noticed Steve's tenseness. He had a feeling what was coming, but he hoped he was wrong.

**(Steve)****Yeah, I and I threw up? **

Oblivious to the tension of the person beside him Thor laughed slightly at the friendly banter in between battles. It reminded him of him, Lady Sif, and The Warrior's Three. He was glad that Steve Rogers had a strong team of warriors to back him up. Steve smiled slightly at Bucky and his exchange, wishing so bad that it could be like this again.

**(Bucky)****This isn't payback, is it? **

**(Steve)****Now why would I do that? **

Tony sees Steve's expression and guesses what he was feeling. "That's not nice Captain!" Tony scolds mockingly.

Steve rolled his eyes holding back a laugh. He knew that Bucky and Tony would probably get a big kick at embarrassing him together.

**(Gabe Jones)We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad. **

"Wonder what they were originally so eager to get to?" Natasha whispers to Clint.

"Yeah," Clint agrees.

**(James Falsworth)Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil. **

**(Steve)****We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield. **

**(James Falsworth)Mind the gap. **

**(Dum Dum Dugan) Better get moving, bugs! **

Turns to Steve slightly amused at the new nickname, "Bugs?" he asked curiously. "That's definitely a new one."

**(Jacques Dernier) Maintenant! (Now!) * Steve, Bucky and Gabe zippline onto the train.* **

**(Dr. Zola) *watching Steve on a monitor, fighting his way through the train* Stop him! Fire again! **

"That's how they did it," Steve mutters darkly.

Natasha turned to Steve slightly hearing him.

Steve sees and answers, " It was supposed to be stealth."

"Didn't go that way?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly," Steve answered just as sarcastic.

**(Bucky)*****after Steve helps him out* I had him on the ropes. **

**(Steve)****I know you did. *another trooper with a blaster appears* Get down! **

"Good fighting!" Thor praised quite enjoying the fight scene.

"Now that sounds familiar," Pepper said, remembering the scene at the beginning where Bucky had helped Steve.

Steve's gaze switches back and forth from the TV screen and the floor.

**(Dr. Zola) Fire again! Kill him! Now! **

Steve glares angrily at the screen, clenching his hands. Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Nat glance at Steve with vary levels of hidden concern.

**(Steve)*****Bucky's been blasted through a hole and is now hanging outside the train.* Bucky! Hang on! Grab my hand! NO! **

Steve stares at the screen, wishing he could look away but isn't able to.

Thor catching on to what might happen stares nervously at the screen.

Loki, having overheard their conversations knew very well what was going to happen to Steve's friend, but wondered what effect it would have on Steve to be watching it again.

As the screen went dark briefly before changing Steve looked down at the floor, hands loosening in defeat, a single tear rolling down his cheek in sadness for his friend.

* * *

***Allied HQ in London, Phillips brings a tray of food to Zola after he's been captured and imprisoned* **

This time, Steve wasn't alone when he glared at the Dr. Zola on screen.

**(Col. Phillips) Sit down. **

**(Dr. Zola) What is this? **

"What does it look like?" Tony couldn't help but say sarcastically.

**(Col. Phillips) Steak. **

**(Dr. Zola) What is in it? **

**(Col. Phillips) Cow. Doctor, do you realize how difficult it is to get ahold of a prime cut like that out here? **

**(Dr. Zola) I don't eat meat. **

Loki turns to Steve slightly stunned, "_This _was the top scientist of Hydra?"

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that, having been a bit too busy to watch the interrogation. "Yeah," he answers.

"He'd have to be smarter than he looks then because, seriously?!" Tony said joining the conversation.

**(Col. Phillips) Why not? **

**(Dr. Zola) It disagrees with me. **

**(Col. Phillips) How about cyanide? Does that give you the rumbly tummy too? Every Hydra agent that we've tried to take alive has crunched a little pill before we can stop him. But not you. So, here's my brilliant theory. *Phillips starts eating the steak.* you wanna live. **

"Too valuable to simply loose like that," Natasha answered for him. Causing Tony to wonder again whether to be impressed or scared.

Thor however was thinking about how well this Natasha and Sif would get along.

**(Dr. Zola) You're trying to intimidate me, Colonel. **

**(Col. Phillips) I bought you dinner. *passes him a piece of paper which Zola reads out loud* **

**(Dr. Zola) ****'****Given the variable information he has provided, and in exchange for his full cooperation, Dr. Zola is being remanded to Switzerland.' **

**(Col. Phillips) I sent that message to Washington this morning. Of course it was encoded. You guys haven't broken those codes, have you? That would be awkward. **

Clint smiles slightly and says "doubt it," with a side glance to Nat. Natasha smirks back in response, silently agreeing.

**(Dr. Zola) Schmidt will know this is a lie. **

**(Col. Phillips) He's gonna kill you anyway, Doc. You're a liability. You know more about Schmidt than anyone. And the last guy you cost us was Captain Rogers' closest friend. So, I wouldn't count on the very best of protection. There's you or Schmidt. It's just the hand you've been dealt. **

Steve smiled slightly at Colonel Phillips. Phillips and himself hadn't always seen eye to eye, but he was glad that he had stuck up for him.

**(Dr. Zola) Schmidt believes he walks in the foot steps of the Gods. **

**(Col. Phillips) Mmm. **

Thor glared at the screen at that. "He will never be a god!" Thor said angrily. Loki nodded silently in agreement.

**(Dr. Zola) Only the world itself will satisfy him. **

**(Col. Phillips) You do realize that's nuts, don't you? **

**(Dr. Zola) But the sanity of the plan is of no consequence. **

**(Col. Phillips) And why is that? **

**(Dr. Zola) Because he can do it! **

Thor glared again, knowing that that was true. Loki doing a better job at disguising his feelings but nonetheless feeling the same.

**(Col. Phillips) What's his target? **

**(Dr. Zola) His target… is everywhere. **

"Specific," Tony said rolling his eyes.

* * *

***Hydra main base, Schmidt addresses his soldier* **

Steve's, and everyone's, glare hardens at the sight of Red Skull himself.

**(Johann Schmidt) Tomorrow, Hydra will stand master of the world. Born to victory on the wings of the Valkyrie. Our enemies' weapons will be powerless against us. If they shoot down one plane, hundreds more will rain fire upon them! If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra! *his soldiers all start saluting and shouting 'Hail Hydra'* **

Everyone puts on their game faces, knowing that that was Schmidt's final speech before the battle. Even though they had all heard the story before, it was quite a different experience to see it in real life.

* * *

***In London, a part of the city destroyed by bombs, formerly the bar where Steve enlisted the Howling Commandos. Peggy follows the voice of a radio through the rubble.* **

**Man on the Radio: Blackout is still in effect throughout the London area. Please wait for the all-clear. Your attention, please. All citizens shall remain indoors until further notice. Blackout is still in effect throughout the London area. **

**(Steve)*****when Peggy finds him he's pouring himself some drink* Dr. Erskine said that… the serum wouldn't just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means um…I can't get drunk. Did you know that? **

"Well that definitely puts a damper on the situation doesn't it?" Tony said, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. He had been in the same position when he was in the captured.

**(Peggy)Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects. *referring to Barnes getting killed* It wasn't your fault. **

**(Steve)****Did you read the reports? **

**(Peggy)Yes. **

**(Steve)****Then you know that's not true. **

"Steve it wasn't your fault!" Pepper reassures him.

**(Peggy)You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him? *Steve looks at her as if to say yes* Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it. **

"Indeed brother Steve! Barnes had good intentions in his sacrifice! He would have wanted you to honor his death by revenging it!" Thor said encouragingly patting Steve on the back.

"…Thanks" Steve said taking a moment to process through the Asgardian dialect.

**(Steve)****I'm goin' after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured. **

"That's probably not a good idea," Pepper said glancing over at Steve, who had a straight face on.

"It worked," Steve muttered.

**(Peggy)You won't be alone. **

Steve sighed and looked down. He missed Peggy, how she was always there with him. No matter what.

* * *

***The team prepare a battle plan to take down Red Skull at his headquarters* **

**(Col. Phillips) Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a God. He's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA. **

Thor growled slightly clenching his fists at the thought of an evil man like him claiming to be a god. Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's anger, knowing that no midgardian could compare to Thor or him.

**(Howard) Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern sea board in an hour. **

**(Gabe Jones)How much time we got? **

**(Col. Phillips) According to my new best friend, under twenty four hours. **

"That's not a lot of time," Tony muttered trying to find a way to avoid what was going to happen.

**(Jaques Dernier) Where is he now? **

**(Col. Phillips) Hydra's last base is here. *holding a photo he points to the base* In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface. **

**(Jim Morita) So, what are we supposed to do. I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door. **

**(Steve)****Why not? That's exactly what we're gonna do. **

Tony sighed slightly and gave up trying to find a way around it. It was too late anyway.

* * *

***after Steve has been captured by Hydra soldiers and brought to Schmidt's weapon lab* **

**(Johann Schmidt) Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise? **

Steve glared and gripped the armrests on the chair at the mention of Dr. Erskine.

**(Steve)****He told me you were insane. **

**(Johann Schmidt) Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you everything. So, what made you so special? **

**(Steve)****Nothin'. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn. *after Schmidt has beaten him* I can do this all day. **

**(Johann Schmidt) Oh, of course you can. Of course. But unfortunately I am on a tight schedule. *Schmidt takes out his cube-energy pistol and points it at Steve* **

Thor, not knowing what would happen, gasped and tensed at the gun pointing at Steve's head.

**(Steve)****So am I! *just then Steve's team crashes through the windows of the weapons lab* **

"YEAH!" Thor yelled causing Loki to lean away again. Steve smiled slightly at Thor's enthusiasm at the battle.

**(James Falsworth)Rogers! You might need this! *He throws Steve his shield.* **

**(Steve)****Thanks! *Steve makes his way through the Hydra base which has fallen into chaos with the arrival of more Allied soldiers.* **

Thor continued to cheer much to the annoyance of Loki as Steve's team continued to beat Hydra.

**(Jim Morita) *into his comm* we're in! Assault team, go! **

**(Col. Phillips) *standing outside listening to Morita* Move out! *the soldiers start running towards the Hydra base* Keep your spacing! **

* * *

***In the Hydra base* **

**Hydra Soldier: Cutt off one head, two more shall… *he's killed by Phillips* **

**(Col. Phillips) Let's go find two more!**

***As Steve chases Schmidt he is confronted by a Hydra soldier with flame throwers and saved by Peggy* **

**(Steve)*****after Peggy has killed the Hydra soldier* You're late. **

"Oooohhhh! Steve!" Tony teased turning to Steve, a huge smirk on his face. Steve's face grew bright red as the scene continued, not exactly enjoying the whole of the Avengers watching him and Peggy.

**(Peggy)Weren't you about to… **

**(Steve)****Right. *Steve continues his chase, but after Schmidt has boarded the Valkyrie Steve is not fast enough to catch the plane. Behin him Phillips and Peggy appear in a car and pick him up to chase the plane on the runway.* Keep it steady! *Just as Steve is about to leap from the roadster onto Schmidt's plane Peggy stops him* **

**(Peggy)Wait! *she kisses him* **

Tony turned to Steve saying nothing, but not needing to. Steve's face steadily grew brighter red as Peggy kissed him and Tony laughed slightly turning back to the screen. Thor whistled and Steve's face turned a darker shade of red. Loki smirked slightly, enjoying watching this.

**(Peggy) Go get him. *Steve surprised by the kiss looks at Phillips* **

**(Col. Phillips) I'm not kissin' you! **

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve's reaction. Steve refused to meet anyone's eyes, though he saw Natasha smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

***Inside the Valkyrie there are multiple figher planes with their targets written on them: Boston, Chicago, New York. After Steve has managed to disable the fighter planes and their pilots he enters the cockpit where Schmidt is waiting.* **

Everyone turns serious again though as the fighting scene continues. Silently all routing for Steve even though they knew what was gonna happpen.

**(Johann Schmidt) You don't give up, do you? **

**(Steve)****Nope! *They fight* **

**Johan Schmidt: You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags! **

Thor glared at the Schmidt, wishing that he could have been there so he could have beat some sense into him.

**(Steve)****Not my future! *He flings his shield at Schmidt who is thrown into the cubic console.* **

**(Red Skull) What have you done? No. *he picks up the cube and energy starts to pour from it, revealing a window into space. A stream of blue energy engulfes Schmidt and takes him into the sky. The cube falls to the ground and burns through it until it falls into the sea below.* **

They all stare slightly stunned at what happened to Schmidt and what the cube does. Thor turned to Loki looking at him questioningly. Loki gave Thor a somber look that answered Thor's silent question. They were going to have to ask Odin about the Tesseract and Infinity Stones when they got back to Asgard.

* * *

***Steve takes over the plane's controls, on a screen he reads "Ziel New York City" (target New York City), and tries the radio which is picked up by the Hydra control tower occupied by Peggy, Phillips and Morita.* **

**(Steve)****Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me? **

Clint smiled slightly, knowing what it was like to want to get back to your family. Even though he knew what was going to happen he couldn't help but silently hope for the best.

**(Jim Morita) Captain Rogers, what is your… *Peggy takes his place* **

**(Peggy)Steve, is that you? Are you alright? **

They all smiled a little bit as Peggy to Jim's place and got to talk to Steve.

**(Steve)****Peggy! Schmidt's dead. **

**(Peggy)What about the plane? **

**(Steve)****That's a little bit tougher to explain. **

**(Peggy)Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site. **

"Not gonna happen," Tony muttered understanding why his dad was so intent on finding Captain America. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't help but agree with him having seen what happened.

**(Steve)****There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down. **

**(Peggy)I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do. **

**(Steve)****There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. *referring to Schmidt's plane, speaking through the plane's control* I gotta put her in the water. **

Steve looked down, not sure he was able to watch Peggy's reaction to him dropping the plane in the water. It was one thing hearing it, but a complete other watching it.

**(Peggy)Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out. **

**(Steve)****Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice. *as he's forcing the plane down towards the water* Peggy? **

"Steve there had to have been another way!" Thor said not wanting Steve to leave his life behind. It truly was a warrior's sacrifice though.

"There wasn't," Steve muttered not looking at the screen or any of the future Avengers. "Not with the limited time."

**(Peggy)I'm here. **

Steve turned back to the screen at the sound of Peggy's voice.

**(Steve)****I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance. **

**(Peggy)*with tears in her eyes* Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club. **

He wanted to turn away so badly and to save himself from the pain of watching it all again, but wasn't able to.

**(Steve)****You got it. **

**(Peggy)Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood? **

**(Steve)****You know, I still don't know how to dance. **

**(Peggy)I'll show you how. Just be there. **

**(Steve)****We'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your… *the line goes static and Peggy begins to cry* **

Steve looked back down at the ground, tears in his eyes as well. The whole rest of the Avengers were just as somber.

**(Peggy)Steve? Steve? Steve? **


	7. Chapter 7

**The last Chapter of Captain America: The First Avenger! Please comment and tell me what you think! Next I am doing Iron Man! Enjoy the last chapter of The First Avenger! **

**_*Howard_**_**Stark on his search for the Valkyrie in the arctic sea on a ship. They've found the Tesseract.**_*** **

Steve looked interestedly back up at the screen as the movie continued. He knew that he woke up in New York about 70 years later but he didn't think the movie would go into that since it was now.

Tony also turned to the screen just more suspiciously. He hadn't been there when his dad had found the Cube. Then again he hadn't been able to see his dad when he knew Rogers either so…

**(Stark's Engineer) ****Sir? ***_**Stark steps to him and watches on a screen how a submarine grabs the cube.**_*** **

Thor watched the machine interestedly. How had this Stark managed to build a machine that the Tesseract hadn't burnt right through? And what was going to be the consequences of the humans finding the tesseract?

**(Howard)**** ***_**to the captain**_*** Take us to the next grid point. **

**(Stark's Engineer) ****But there's not trace of wreckage. And the energy signature stops here. **

**(Howard)**** Just keep looking. **

Steve smiled at Howard's persistence to find him. He was glad that his friend hadn't given up on the fact that he wasn't alive.

Tony, having now seen what had happened, understood why his Dad was always going on about finding the Great Captain America. Don't get him wrong, it was still crazy annoying that he did, he was just able to understand it a bit more.

* * *

*****_**After Steve has been missing for some time, we see him awaken in a 1940's hospital and he can hear a baseball game on an old radio when a woman walks into the room**_*** **

Tony's eyes widen. So they did end up finding him. He studied what he could of the room trying to figure out what time period they were really in now because the setting he was in was obviously fake. The real question was however, how Steve would take it.

**Dodgers Announcer****: ***_**over the radio**_*** Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow's capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on. Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn't the youngster like a hit here to return the favor? Pete leans in. Here's the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher's going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won't get him.**

Steve smiled slightly remembering him and Bucky going to see the game. That was the main reason that he could tell things weren't right.

** ***_**the door opens and an agent walks in**_*** **

**(Shield Agent)****: Good morning. ***_**she checks her watch**_*** or should I say, afternoon? **

Natasha rolled her eyes, the agent was obviously not a real doctor. She glanced over at Clint. He looked right back as if asking 'how long would you say before he realizes?'

**(Steve) ****Where am I? **

**(Shield Agent)****: You're in a recovery room in New York City. **

"A pathetic liar," Loki said rolling his eyes. He could quite obviously tell that all that was fake, sure he was the god of lies, but that should be obvious to them!

Thor rolled his eyes good heartedly at Loki, he was the god of lies and no doubt this would bother him.

**Dodgers Announcer****: The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed. **

**(Steve) *******_**he looks at her suspiciously**_*** Where am I really? **

"Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would," Natasha muttered glancing over at Clint quick before smirking at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes saying, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think Rogers," Natasha said smiling and turning back to the screen. Steve huffed back in annoyance and amusement.

**(Shield Agent)****: I'm afraid I don't understand. **

**(Steve) ****The game, it's from May, nineteen forty one. I know, cause I was there. ***_**he gets up from the bed**_*** Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I? **

"BUSTED!" Tony yelled laughing at the Agent's mistakes.

Steve smiled slightly. He didn't find it funny at the time because of the situation, but now it was kind of funny.

**(Shield Agent)****: Captain Rogers… ***_**she secretly pushes an alarm**_*** **

**(Steve) ****Who are you? ***_**Two soldiers in black uniform enter the room and Steve knocks them through the wall. Steve realizes that he's on some kind of made up set and he runs out of there.**_*** **

Clint and Natasha immediately recognizing the uniform and place and sighed.

"I thought shield had better defenses than that," Clint muttered to Natasha.

"Me too," She responded.

Thor, however, had no idea where Steve was. "Captain Rogers, where did they take you? Is it Hydra?" he asked gripping the arms of his chair tighter.  
Steve smiled slightly at Thor's concern and jump to conclusions. "No, it's not Hydra."

"Who is it then? A different enemy?" Thor asked looking as if he was ready to jump into battle.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough brother," Loki said rolling his eyes. He had already came to the conclusion that these people weren't Hydra.

"Yeah," Steve agreed smiling at his concern and willingness to fight on his behalf.

**(Shield Agent)****: Captain Rogers, wait! ***_**into a comm**_*** All agents, code 13! I repeat. All agents, code 13! **

"I'm sure that made you feel better," Tony said laughing.

"It sure did," He said gesturing to the screen which started playing.

*****_**Steve finds himself in 2011's Time Square he looks around him in shock, numerous SUV's encircle him and Fury steps out of one of the vehicles**_*** **

"Subtle," Tony muttered rolling his eyes at Nick Fury's dramaticness.

"He always is," Clint responded having heard Tony.

"Always," Tony said sarcastically.

**(Nick Fury) ****: At ease, soldier! Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but… we thought it best to break it to you slowly. **

**(Steve) ****Break what? **

"You really can't see?" Loki asked turning to Steve exasperatedly.

"Well…" Steve started but had no real excuse. Loki rolled his eyes in response.

**(Nick Fury) ****: You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years. ***_**Steve looks around him in shock**_*** You gonna be okay? **

"Yikes," Tony said eyes widening. That had to be hard.

"Seventy years!" Thor practically yelled. Loki leaned away with a harsh glare to his brother.

"Yes the technology of the time made that obvious," he muttered.

"Calm down Sherlock we know," Tony muttered rolling his eyes, ignoring the fact that was how he figured it out too.

**(Steve) ****Yeah. Yeah. I just…I had a date. **

"I'm sorry," Clint muttered. Having a family himself he couldn't imagine what that would be like.

"It's fine," Steve said feeling like he was able to breath calmly now that the movie was over.

"We have finished Captain America: The First Avenger. Now I'll give you a choice," Katheryn interrupted. "You can take a short break or we can continue with Iron Man. Tony Starks movie."

"Break!" Tony immediately said not quite ready for the Avengers to see his past.

"No, lets not," Loki said hearing Tony's urgency to have a break and know he must be hiding something.

"I agree with Loki! We should continue with Tony's movie!" Thor agreed officially. Clint, Natasha and Steve muttering agreements.

"On with Iron Man it is then," Katheryn said switching the movies while making small tables appear beside every other chair filled with different snacks and drinks.


End file.
